The Cataclysm of Edward Elric
by sadistic-writer
Summary: There's a vampire on the loose in Central and an unfortunate Ed finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. *Rated T for blood and character deaths* -This is under a very long hiatus. I may or may not ever finish this.-
1. Prologue

He looked over the top of the hill from the cover of the trees. Beyond the hill was the outskirts of a large city that merged into the sunset on the horizon.

The smell of her drifted over to him through the air. His next meal. He licked his lips. Her blood smelt sweeter then what he was used to, but he always loved to try new things.

Once the sun set completely, he made his move. He had her scent; he was not going to lose it.

He rushed down the hill and into the city. The scent of her became stronger; he followed it. Soon she came into view. She was walking alone. Perfect, but there were too many people around. He couldn't do anything.

He followed her until she turned down an empty street. Now was the time.

He rushed over to her and grabbed her from behind. His hand slid over her mouth before she could react.

He smiled as he felt her heartbeat rapidly speed up to unhealthy limits. Scared is good. Scared is tasty.

He dragged her to a nearby alley. No one could see them. She trembled in his arms. She's scared enough. He tilted her head to the side and unwound the scarf from her pale neck.

"P-p-p-please stop!" her voice was muffled by his hand. He ignored her, he focused on her neck, finding the pulsing vein. He smiled. At last, a proper meal.

He fed.


	2. Commence

The Cataclysm of Edward Elric:

Chapter 1. Commence

"FREAKING COLD!"

"That's what you get for not wearing proper winter clothes, brother."

"Shad-up Al…" Ed groaned as he and his brother, Al crunched through the several foot deep snow on their way to the Central Headquarters.

* * *

**_The night before..._**

_"Brother!" Al came rushing into the hotel room with a newspaper in hand._

_"What?" Ed looked up from his work of polishing his automail arm._

_"They say it's supposed to snow tonight!"_

_"So?" Ed went back to polishing his arm._

_"Aren't you even a little excited?" Even if it couldn't be seen through Al's armoured body, his voice contained a hints of great disappointment from his brother's response._

_"Al, as much as I would love to be happy for snow, the Colonel's going to chew out our throats when we go see him tomorrow. We've got no leads on the Philosopher Stone and we're expected to have a report! GAHHH, I want to punch him in the face so much! And that last time was a waste….. " Ed had a horrible flashback of his fight with Colonel Mustang 4 months previously._

_As soon as Ed finished polishing his arm (because his leg was already done) he collapsed on the bed and was asleep within minutes._

_"Jeez Ed, you're going to freeze if you don't cover yourself with a blanket." Al carefully covered Ed with the blanket from the other bed in the room. He then sat in the corner where the lamp was and pulled out a book to read._

**_13 hours ago…_**

_"Uhhh..." came a sound from the bed._

_"Good morning brother." Al said to the groaning boy on the bed. "Have a good sleep?"_

_"...had another nightmare, so no" Ed shivered. "It's cold today." He dragged himself to the window and looked out. Al laughed at Ed's face when he turned away from the window to face his brother. "I-it snowed!"_

* * *

**Central Headquarters**

"So Fullmetal, no luck on the stone?"

"What do _you_ think Colonel?" Ed snapped at Colonel Mustang.

"My my Ed, have a bad night?"

"None of your business." Ed crossed his arms and frowned at the colonel from where he sat on the sofa in the office they were in. Al had already given up on trying to stop the other two from fighting so he sat beside Ed on the sofa.

"Fine then. If that's all you had to say then you can go now."

Ed's head shot up.

"Wait! You were the one who told us to come here! Don't you have anything more to say! Isn't there a mission for us or something!"

A knock on the door stopped Ed from saying anything else. The three people that came in through the door wore clothing that Ed had never seen before.

They were brightly coloured from all the colours in the colour spectrum and when they walked, the clothes rattled from the many strings of beads that hung from the waist like a skirt. The newcomers' hair was braided with the same kinds of beads as well.

"This is new to you isn't it boy?" Ed flushed as he realized that he was staring at them. The one that spoke was a woman, but Ed noticed that the other two were men.

"We come from a land that is far beyond you can imagine kid." said one of the men.

"Where do you come from?" Ed asked. The woman answered him.

"We come from a country that borders the west side of Creta."

"If I may ask, why are you here?" Al asked.

"They've come because a creature from their land has escaped to here." Mustang replied to Al. "You two must have heard about the murders that have been happening right?"

The Elric brothers nodded at the same time.

"It was the creature from their land that is doing it?" Ed said in amazement.

"It is a very dangerous creature boy," said the woman, "we need to contain it as soon as possible."

"Excuse me ma'am?" Al asked, "What is this creature exactly? Is it an animal?"

"Interesting... you are a child inside that large suit." The woman said, "That is something I have never seen before and I have seen many things.

"The creature we are looking for is called a Vampire. They are blood-drinkers. It looks just like a human and the reason for that is because they were human once. They also have red eyes. We understand that there are humans here that have red eyes, but we are able to tell them apart."

"How?" Ed asked.

"Vampires cannot go out into the sunlight. Even though it can't kill them, direct sunlight burns the skin of vampires. If you are wondering, vampires are common in my land. Every citizen has learned at a young age how to repel a vampire and how to subdue one when we get older."

"Fullmetal, would you like to help them out?"

Ed swung around and faced the colonel.

"So you _did_ have something else to say to me!" Ed walked away from the desk and grabbed his coat from the sofa. "I'll pass, thanks. Come on Al, we're leaving."

As the two brothers passed the foreigners, the man that hadn't spoken yet grabbed Ed's right arm.

"Your arm is metal." The look the man gave Ed sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes," He replied carefully, "what about it?"

"My apologies. I have never heard of such a thing as metal arms. It just intrigued me."

"Oh, ok. It's called Automail if you're so interested."

The man let go of his arm and Ed left the room. When Ed made sure they were out of earshot he said to Al,

"That guy creeps me out. How did know about my automail!"

"And that woman was freaky too! It's like they knew what was different about us!"

"It's none of our business now. Even if I wanted to help them, we know nothing about vampires. We'll just get in the way."

"You should be careful, brother." Al said to him.

"Why?"

"With that vampire on the loose, it could get you if you're not careful!"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go. I'm hungry for some food from the cafeteria."


	3. Blood Upon Snow

The Cataclysm of Edward Elric:  
Chapter 2. Blood Upon Snow

"Well Al, we've got the whole day to do absolutely nothing. What do you want to do?" Ed glanced up at his little brother as they walked to the exit of the headquarters. Al shrugged.

"If I had still had my body I would go play in the snow. See if I can beat you in a snowball fight."

"What's stopping you from doing it now? Come on Al!" Ed ran towards the exit, all traces of his bad mood from that morning vanished.

* * *

"Are you sure that you can capture this vampire? It has already killed several civilians." Mustang looked up at the foreigners from his desk.

"Yes. Don't doubt us, we know more about vampires than anyone in this country. It makes no difference that this vampire is in another land. All weakness stay the same."

"Are you going to kill it?"

"Vampires can't die. We can only immobilize them for a short period of time, and in that time we can bind and lock them up." The woman replied.

"What do you mean 'they can't die'? And how do you plan on capturing it?"

"Like we said: Vampires are immortal. We can shoot as many bullets or throw as many bombs at them as we like, but they won't stay dead. And when they recover they are extremely dangerous. Their need for blood doubles and, we noticed, is quite painful for them and dangerous for us. So we use other means to immobilize them such as this." One of the men pulled out a small pouch from his pocket.

"Contained in this bag is over 100,000 grains of rice. Vampires have this compulsion to count numerous items when thrown into their path-"

'Hence preventing them from getting away or attaching someone. It can work both ways: defence or offence." concluded the woman. "There is no need to worry. We can go after it as soon as tonight."

"You just need to find it first." said Mustang.

The three foreigners paused.

"Yes." They replied at once.

* * *

Several hours later...

Al almost won the snowball fight, but Ed had unintentionally gotten his tongue stuck to his auto-mail hand and they had to stop the fight and go to the hospital to get it unstuck.

Ed came out of the hospital doors with his face the same shade of red as his coat.

"Did you see all those people staring at me! Everyone's going to be talking about how the famous State Alchemist got his tongue stuck to his hand!"

"It's not that bad brother."

"YES IT IS!"

Al sighed.

"Lets go back to the hotel. The doctor said to rest your tongue." Al said.

Ed glanced at the sky at the setting sun.

"Yeah. Knowing that there's a vampire here…. I'm not too keen on being out here now."

They two brothers began their trek to the hotel. The sun set faster than Ed had expected and soon it was dark.

"J-just k-keep walking and it won't get us."

"What are you so worried about Al? You don't have any blood for that vampire to drink."

"But you do." Al worried tone bothered Ed.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

Just then the two brothers heard a scream.

"Did you hear that brother!"

"Yeah, but where did it come from?" Ed strained his ears for any signs of the screamer. "I'll go this way!" Ed called out to Al as he ran to the road on his left.

"Wait! Brother!" Al called after him, but Ed was already gone.

Ed was sure that the scream came from his left. Ed glanced down every alley he ran by, hoping that whoever screamed was still alright.

Then Ed found one alley that had someone in it, actually 2 someones. He could just barely see a woman almost completely hidden by the other person's arms.

"Let her go!" Ed said fiercely at the woman's attacker.

The attacker looked up and looked directly at Ed, blood dripping from his mouth and red eyes gleaming.

Ed paled and his legs felt like jell-o. _RUN!_ Ed's inner voice screamed at him, but he couldn't move.

The vampire dropped the woman and she slumped to the ground, motionless. The vampire reached out a hand to Ed.

"Come here boy."

Ed gasped as his legs moved on their own towards the vampire. He tried calling out for Al, but his voice wouldn't work. His eyes fell onto the woman on the ground. Was she…?

"Yes, she's dead, boy." His fanged grin scared Ed more than anything he had ever come across before. His voice still wouldn't work. _Why can't I move!_

_

* * *

_

**About 400 metres from where Ed is…**

"There is one thing to remember Mustang. Vampires are able to control people who make eye contact with them, so don't go looking at the vampire's face!" said the woman.

"Or it'll be the last thing you do…" concluded Mustang.

"Correct. Because after you are under a vampire's control…" said the woman.

"The only thing you can do is breathe…." added one of the men.

"and panic." finished the other man.

* * *

**_Where Ed is..._**

_Somebody please help me!_

Ed's legs had brought him to the vampire; his boots crunched on the blood soaked snow at his feet. Ed strained against the force that took over his body, but he couldn't break free.

The vampire grabbed Ed's neck and brought him even closer to his death. Ed could smell the iron of the blood that caked the vampire's face. The coldness of the air made Ed's panicked breath fog into his captor's face.

"So you know what I am… interesting." The vampire took a deep breath. "Your blood smells so good… it's a shame that I can't keep you alive longer so I could keep drinking you. You will probably be the best meal I've had for the longest time."

Ed tried one last time to scream for help, all that come out from his lips was a strangled wheeze. The vampire grabbed Ed's right arm to turn him around.

"A metal arm…. this land sure is strange…" The vampire used one of his own arms to hold Ed's arms down. He used his free hand to grasp Ed's chin and force his head up and to the right.

Without warning, Ed felt a huge pain in his neck as the vampire bit him. He cried out and gasped that he could speak again. But before he could cry for help the vampire covered his mouth.

_I have to try something! I can't die now! What about Al!_

Ed could feel his strength weakening. He didn't have much time left. _Can vampires feel pain? Only one way to find out._ Ed opened his mouth and struggled against the vampire's grip. As he expected, the vampire strengthened his grip on Ed one of the vampire's fingers went into Ed's mouth. That was Ed's chance!

He bit down as hard as he could and soon tasted blood. Ed heard the vampire grunt in pain, but Ed didn't let go of the finger, instead he bit harder. The vampire's blood soon filled Ed's mouth and trickled down his throat as well as the sides of his mouth. The vampire removed his grip on Ed and pushed him away.

Ed watched as the Vampire glared at him with anger, then glee; then suddenly vanish in an instant. Ed smiled. He survived.

But then Ed's chest starting hurting. At first it was just a twinge….then it became so intense that Ed could only compare it to the pain of his auto-mail surgery. He collapsed onto the ground and curled himself into a ball as the pain surpassed the supposed auto-mail-surgery pain. _What's happening!_ Ed cried to himself. Then he remembered:

**_"It looks just like a human and the reason for that is because they were human once."_**

_Am I turning into a vampire!_

Ed cried out in pain one last time before passing out from it.

* * *

"Over here!" The woman called out to the others as she ran into the alley. 

The group was surprised when they ran into Alphonse Elric. Al explained to them that after he and his brother had heard a scream, Ed ran after the sound. They then went searching for Ed in every alley and street in the general area that Ed had run to.

Just as they thought that they were never going to find Ed they heard a scream. And not just any scream…

"That's brothers voice!"

"This way!" The foreigners called out. They ran ahead about 50feet before turning left into an alley.

When Al and Mustang caught up and looked into the alley they saw a ton of blood upon the snow there and 2 bodies. One of which was Edward Elric.

"OH NO! BROTHER!" Al ran to his brother and to the foreigner woman who was with Ed's motionless body.

"Don't worry he's still alive," she told him, "but…"

"But…?"

"He ingested vampire blood, I'm guessing he tried to get away by biting the vampire back, but since he was also being fed upon too…" she showed Al the bloody bite marks on Ed's neck, "he triggered the process of Transformation." She put a hand on Al's shoulder. She gave Al a remorseful look. "I'm sorry, but as we speak your brother is turning into a vampire."

**A/N: I've never gotten my tongue stuck on metal before so I don't really know what a doctor would say to someone who has…so I'm assuming that this might be what a doctor would say...**  
**If I'm wrong can someone please tell me? That would be greatly appreciated! ^_^**


	4. Excessive Dialogue

The Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Chapter 3: Excessive Dialogue

**A/N: …this chapter was supposed to be 'Chains and Loyalties'...but the part that leads up to it got a _little_ too long...so I had to split it...**

****

**

* * *

**

"But can't you do something about it! Can't you save brother!"

The woman shook her head,

"I'm sorry. We got here too late. If we were only a few minutes sooner we could have stopped it, but the transformation is too far along now."

"Noooo... Brother..." Al sobbed.

One of the foreigner men came up to them.

"Adèle, we need to get the kid locked up before he wakes."

"I _know_ César. We still need to explain what's going on to..." 'Adèle' looked up at Al, "It's 'Alphonse' right?"

Al nodded.

"We still need to explain what's going on to Alphonse. His brother-"

"I know. Tell him on the way. Who knows how much time we have before he wakes."

Adèle nodded and stepped back to allow 'César' to pick up Ed off of the ground.

Al glanced over at Mustang and his posse as they dealt with the other body.

"That one is dead." said Adèle to Al's unasked question. "Come on. Rémy will tell them where we are going." She pointed out the last foreigner who was with Mustang's group. "We need to hurry. When your brother wakes up he won't be himself. He'll be just as dangerous as a Low-Mind."

"'Low-Mind'?" Al asked.

"It's a term we use to categorize vampires," Adèle answered as she walked towards the vehicle waiting for them, "The majority of vampires back in my country are either Low-Minds or Middle-Minds, but there are a few, very few vampires that are High-Minds. They practically still live like a human even though they still need to drink blood. We don't worry about them too much. Low-Minds and most Middle-Minds however, need to be locked up because they have little to no control over their craving for blood. The rest of the Middle-Minds are under the strict watch of the government. They are constantly watched for any signs of mind degrading or misbehaviour."

"Let me guess," said Al as the two of them crawled inside the vehicle, "The vampire that attacked brother is a Middle-Mind."

Adèle smiled sadly.

"That is correct." She and Al were silent for some time. Both of them stared at Ed's still form lying down on the seat in front of them. "How old are you Alphonse? It's hard to tell since you're wearing that armour. And how old is your brother too?"

"I'm 15. Brother's 15 too but his birthday is in a few weeks so he'll be 16."

Adèle gave Al a confused look.

"You're the younger brother? Wow, I thought you were the older one."

Al laughed,

"Just don't let brother hear you say that. He gets pretty mad when people get us mixed up."

"Haha, sure thing."

They sat in silence again.

"It's strange. This morning, brother and I thought you guys were all creepy, but you are all really nice."

"Oh, did we scare you a little? Our apologies, we didn't mean to. Our country is quite different from this one... we all got a little too excited for our own good."

"It's ok. I understand."

"If I may ask… What were you and your brother doing at the military building? It seemed as though you work there the way your brother was talking to the Colonel."

"Brother's a State Alchemist. I'm just the younger brother that tags along."

"I've heard about alchemy," said César from the front seat, "Are you an alchemist too?"

Al nodded, "But I'm not as good as Ed."

"How good is he?" inquired César, "We need to know so we can prevent him from escaping while he's adapting."

"Well... he doesn't need Transmutation circles to perform alchemy. He just has to clap his hands."

"That's good to know. Thank you Alphonse." said Adèle.

Just then, Ed began to moan. Adèle and César exchanged looks.

"He's in stage 2 of the transformation now." César told Al.

"Is that bad!" Al said. Adèle shook her head.

"Umm... it depends... but we are going to have to hurry now... SO STEP ON IT!" she yelled at the driver. "ARE WE GOING TO BE THERE SOON!"

"Y-yes ma'am. I-it's only a minute away."

"Umm.. Ah-Del was it? Where are we going?"

"It's Adèle. And we are going to the Central Prison. We got permission to use the lower level of the prison to contain the vampire in one of the cells. We'll have to use it for your brother now. What was his name again?"

"It's Edward."

"Adèle," said César, "We're here."

"Ok lets do this quickly. Alphonse would you be able to help us? We will need some thick chains to bind Edward in the cell."

"O-ok."

César lifted Ed out of the car and carried him to the prison while Adèle stayed with Al.

"Adèle, what kind of metal do you want the chains made of?"

"Oh anything is fine. As long as it can fit around Edward's wrists and keep him inside the cell then we are good."

* * *

**_A/N: Originally I was going to have 'level 1', 'level 2', etc to categorize the vampires... But then I realized that it sounds A LOT like Vampire Knight...so I changed it to the dorky names described above. _**^_^'  
**_Oh yeah...I keep forgetting to mention this: This fanfic was actually a dream I had about a month ago. Most of the fanfic is as it appeared in my dream, but there are some sections that I've forgotten or there are blanks in the setting and stuff, so I've filled the blanks with my own stuff._**


	5. Chains and Loyalties

The Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Chapter 4: Chains and Loyalties

Now that I think about it...This chapter title sucks...  
and the latter half of this chapter is edited by me... cuz somehow in my dream the foreigner guys were there... then they suddenly disappeared of the face of the dream... so I fixed up that scene to sort out the question of 'where the hell did they go!'

and I know you are all going to be mad at me... But I need to take a break on this... I still have another fanfic I started a while ago and need to finish… but I'll try and do speedy updates and finish my other fanfic so I can get back to this one... Just keep in mind that I've go to university and have a job… but it shouldn't take longer than a month…^_^;

* * *

When Al stepped into the cell in what Al thought was probably the lowest level in the entire building the first thing he noticed was Ed lying on the ground across from the door. Well… who could miss a red coat amongst grey cement.

The cell wasn't very big, however in prison cell standards, the room was actually quite large. It was approximately 12x12 feet and three of the walls were stone. The fourth wall, the door, was an iron grate. There were no windows on this level since it was underground and the only light source came from a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling and the lights that ran down the hallway outside the cell, but the lights closest to the cell were dimmed.

"I-is light dangerous to brother now?" Al asked as he walked into the cell.

"No," César replied, "Just sunlight, but we dimmed the lights so Edward doesn't blind himself when he wakes up. His eyes will become more sensitive to light so naturally bright lights would hurt. Do you have the chains?"

Al and Adèle held up the chains that Al had transmuted outside the prison using a mixture of iron and steel that they found in a nearby dumpster.

"Good," said César as he took chains from Al and went over to Ed. As he clamped the shackles shut over Ed's wrists César suddenly muttered,

"His breathing and heartbeat have slowed already…"

After he finished securing the cuffs he turned back to face Al.

"Can you give me a hand Alphonse? I need the chains to be fastened to the wall deep enough that Edward can't rip them out."

"Umm… ok." Al said and got a piece of chalk from his bag. He walked over to the wall where Ed was now propped up upon and started drawing a transmutation circle on the wall. He jumped when Ed suddenly started moaning again.

"You have to hurry Alphonse. We don't have much time left."

Al activated the transmutation circle and the ends of the chains began to sink into the wall.

"That's it Alphonse... a little more... a little more... Ok you can stop now."

Al looked down on Ed. His chained hands were separated from each other on either side of his body so they couldn't touch and the chains were taunt enough so that Ed couldn't turn his wrists and reach the wall to attempt to scrape a transmutation circle into it. Adèle was tying a length of rope around Ed's ankles.

"Adèle," Al asked, "What exactly is going to happen when brother wakes up?"

Adèle didn't answer right away.

"Adèle please! I need to know!"

"Ok, ok," she finally said, "When your brother wakes up he won't be himself. He'll be an entirely different person…a blood-thirsty one. He is going to smell our blood and go crazy to try and get at us. Then after he wears himself out a little, one of us, either César or myself will feed him some blood."

"Your OWN blood!" Al cried.

"No no… not our blood. We've got some packaged blood to use. Then after that we wait and within a few hours or so, depending on how tough your brother is, until his own self wakes up."

"And then we test him for finding out what category he falls under." said César.

"How do you do that?" Al asked.

"You'll see when the time comes." answered César. Adèle came up to Al.

"You don't have to stay here when he wakes. He might frighten you a little so I understand if you want to leave the cell."

Al thought about it for a moment.

"I want to stay with brother…but I am a bit frightened about Ed not being himself…"

"If you'd like, we can let you know right away when the real Edward wakes up. So you can go somewhere else while…" She let the sentence drift since she knew that Al knew what she was saying.

"…Yes…. That sounds good…." Al replied.

Just then, there was a commotion in the hallway and Colonel Mustang and his group came into view.

"Is he up yet?" asked the Colonel as soon as they made it to the grate. The third foreigner called Rémy had told them what was going on.

"No," answered Al. "I was just going to leave them alone while they deal with the…with the other Ed…" Al opened the cell door and walked through it. Rémy walked past him.

"Come on Al, lets get you away from here for a while." said the Colonel and Al let him guide him down the hallway. He could tell that too much was happening all at once for Al to handle.

"Are you going to be ok, Alphonse?" 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye asked. Al gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I don't know…"

The group walked about 20 feet when suddenly the place was filled with screaming and growling. Both of them had the voice of Ed. They all turned around to look at the cell door.

"I-is that….?" Al shuddered and collapsed to his knees. His hands covered his face. "B-brother…."

"Alphonse, lets go!" Mustang told Al, but he had to yell in order to be heard. Al nodded and slowly got to his feet.

Mustang and his group had to push Al in order to get him to move. They didn't stop moving until they had reached the main floor. The group was astounded that the yelling from below couldn't be heard from the main floor. Surely it would have somehow gotten to this level. Either way, they all sat or stood in the lobby of the prison and waited…

One hour passed….

Then another hour….

Then another hour….

Finally in the early hours of the morning where everyone but Al crashed, Adèle appeared in the lobby.

"He's up now," she told Al in a whisper, "He is a little tired and confused, but I'm sure seeing his brother would be the best thing for him right now, don't you think?"

"What about the others?" Al gestured the Colonel and his group were all asleep in their chairs.

"Let them sleep. I'm sure they all need it."

Al followed Adèle back down stairs and down the hallway to the cell. Adèle unlocked the door and held it open for Al to walk through.

"Al? Is that you?" said a weak voice from inside the cell. His words sounded muffled and strange, it was as though he had something in his mouth that was blocking his speech.

"Brother! Are you ok?" Al walked forward towards his brother. He was in the same place as when Al last saw him, including the chains. The only difference was the absence of the rope that had tied his feet together. Ed had bunched his legs up to his chest and his head rested on his knees. _At least that explains why he sounds muffled._

Ed laughed.

"Apparently I'm a vampire now…. I'm not too sure if I'm ok yet. It's a bit hard to get used to having no heartbeat… no wait. I do still have a heartbeat don't I… it's just way slower than norm-" He took a sharp intake of breath and winced.

"Brother!"

"He's ok," César told Al, "His body is still adjusting to the changes so he'll be in pain for a little while. We told him to keep his head down so he doesn't accidentally put someone under his control."

"It'll be so awesome once I can control it though." Ed piped up from the ground. Al could hear the grin in his voice.

Al looked over at the 3 foreigners.

"Will brother be allowed to leave here?"

"We don't know just yet. He's fine with us in the room, but who knows how much control Edward has when there are a lot of humans in the same room as him."

"Well we're about to find out," said Ed, "I can hear them coming."

Ed's head suddenly shot up. "And the Führer is with them!"

His eyes flashed crimson, all traces of the previous golden colour were gone.

* * *

"So Fullmetal, I hear you've been turned into something that isn't quite human." The Führer, King Bradley, said to Ed.

"Apparently so, sir." Ed replied. _Damnit, these new teeth are hard to talk through._

When Ed first heard them coming down the hall he was frightened. What if he didn't have any control over this new vampire body. He still had a hard time accepting that he was now not human and the foreign guys had told him that if he were to have little to no control over his thirst for blood then he would have to be locked up for the rest of eternity and beyond. _Because vampires can't die no matter what happens to them…_ However, when the large group of people came closer, Ed felt no different than when he first woke up a little while before. _That must mean something good._ Then Ed smelt something strange. There was this one smell, it smelt human…but not human at the same time. _It's coming from King Bradley….that's right… he's a Homunculus…the Homunculi…they're not going to like this…_

Ed cried out as his head was suddenly yanked upwards and his eyes met the Führer's one eye, since the other was hidden under an eye-patch.

"His eyes are red," King Bradley mused, "Well Fullmetal, do you still want to continue being a State Alchemist after all that's happened?"

"O-of course, sir." Ed stammered, "I-I just need some way to…" He couldn't say the word. The single word that would label him as a monster: feed.

"We can arrange that," the Führer said, "It would be a shame to loose such a gifted alchemist because of one simple thing."

_Becoming a vampire is not just a 'simple thing.'_ Ed said to himself.

"Now," said Bradley, "You 3 from that distant country. You came here to capture an escapee and you end up not only loosing the thing you were tracking, but cost several people their lives and not to mention caused one of my State Alchemists to become one of the same creature you were trying to catch!"

Ed flinched at the tone of the Führer's voice.

"After you have gotten Edward Elric accustomed to his new life, I want you out of this country before you cause any more problems! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The 3 foreigners nodded rapidly at the ruler.

"Now then," Bradley said in a much softer tone, "Edward Elric. Will you be able to fulfill your duties to the state despite the inconveniences?"

"U-u-uh...yes sir." Ed said._What is he up to?_

"Do you still swear loyalty to the military and your country?"

"Of course sir!" _I guess the homunculi still have plans for me… so they need to keep me under watch. But they could just leave me down here and locked up….so why...?_

Bradley smiled.

"Alright then! Lets all move out! It looks as though Fullmetal could use some rest."

Ed watched as the Führer and his crew filed out of the cell. Mustang and his group followed shortly after.

"Take care, Fullmetal," Mustang said, "I'll come by in a few days." Then he left too.

All that left in the cell was,

"Al."

* * *

**A/N: Do prisons even _have_ lobbies? Oh well…**  
**and apparently they all know about King Bradley and the Homunculi long before they are all supposed to…. that's dreams for you…they mess up everything up.**

Next Chapter: Loss  
(to keep you all guessing ^_^)


	6. Loss

The Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Chapter 5: Loss

"Are you going to be ok, Brother?" Al asked.

Ed shook his head.

"I've got no idea. I'm too tired to think righ..."

Al watched as Ed's eyes drooped and his head flop to the side.

"Let him sleep," Adèle said, "The next few weeks are going to be hell for him." 

In the end, Ed was categorized as a Middle-High Mind vampire. Which meant, to Al's relief, that Ed was able to go free.

However, there was certain safety measures that Ed had to take into account. For one, Ed couldn't have any direct skin contact with the sun. Even the smallest ray of sunlight, even just for a few seconds was enough to give Ed a severe burn. Ed also had to be very careful not to accidentally put someone under his control or drink more than 2 litres of blood per day. Other than that, Ed just had to learn to be under control of his new senses and powers.

"AHHHH it feels so good to be out of that cell!" Ed shouted as he and Al left the prison.

The sun had already left the sky hours ago so Ed had his hood down and was dancing around on the streets.

"Ed..."

"Come on Al! You try being chained up like that for a few weeks and see how stiff and antsy you get!"

Al was still unnerved by Ed's red eyes. As much as he tried, it still freaked him out. Especially when Ed was drinking blood; then they glowed.

He followed the dancing Ed back to the hotel room and watched as Ed pranced around the room at a speed that Al had a hard time followeing.

When Ed suddenly stopped running around, Al realized that something wasn't right.

Ed stood there in the center of the room. He was just staring at his hands with a look of confusion and horror.

"Al..." He said.

Al was afraid to ask.

"What is it brother?"

Ed started to quiver.

"I can't use Alchemy."

Ed shook his head and began to rock back and forth on his toes.

He suddenly disappeared from the center of the room and Al heard the window behind him slam open.

_No no! This can't be happening! If I can't use Alchemy, then how is Al going to get his body back! NO NO NO!_

Ed ran through the streets and never slowed his speed until he was near the border of the city. Without his consent, tears started flowing down his face. The tears froze in the cold and stung his face.

"I'm sorry, Al. I'm so sorry..."

He sat down behind the dumpsters in an alleyway and let the tears fall down his face. He laughed at his tears.

"I'm not a human anymore, so why do I still cry like one?"

It didn't take Al long to realize what this meant. If Ed couldn't do any Alchemy, then it would be impossible for him to get their bodies back to normal.

Al crouched up against the wall and his armour clanked as it shook with sadness. No tears could fall down his face, but he still sobbed inside that armour shell.

He was never going to get his body back. He was never going to feel completely human ever again.

Not. Ever. Again.

**A/N: Sorry for the time skip. I'm really tired and I really don't want to type out 3 pages of Ed's Vampire 101 classes.**


	7. Secrets

The Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Chapter 6: Secrets

"I wonder what will happen when they find out... I'd lose my certification, that's for sure... But...they'd probably lock me up too. To keep me in their net."

Ed sighed.

"I can't go back to that. I don't want to be locked up again."

Ed sat there in that alley for a long time. After all the waves of tears were gone, he looked at his watch that told him it was almost 3am.

He looked at the engraving he carved all those years ago. Was there any point now? What's the point in looking for the Philosophers Stone when he couldn't even use it.

Ed had spent his 16th birthday in a cold cell and bound with chains to an even colder wall. He couldn't even enjoy his cake that Al bought for him. The only thing that could satisfy his palate was human blood. The cake just tasted like dirty water to him. His worst birthday ever.

Speaking of blood, he hadn't had any for a while. He was a little parched.

Would there be any people on the streets this early in the morning? O_nly one way to find out._

Ed got out of the alley and sniffed the air. The air was still crisp with cold, but Ed could smell just fine. He could smell a human about a block away from where he was. _I'm just drinking a little bit of blood. I'm not going to kill them._ Ed ran after the smell and soon he was on the main street and there was a bundled up human 20 feet from him.

The human didn't hear him. _Good._ Ed began running again and caught the human in his arms as he ran and covered it's mouth with his hand. He ran into an alley and stopped dead in the center in it.

The human was trembling with fear in Ed's arms. Ed wasn't tall enough to reach the human's neck so he forced the human onto it's knees.

Ed tugged the scarf around the man's neck loose and pulled away the collar of the man's shirt away from his body. Ed's new strength was more than enough to keep the man from getting away. Keeping his hand over the man's mouth, Ed bent over the man and felt his new instincts beg to take over. He pushed the instincts down and sank his fangs into the man's neck.

Ed had never tasted fresh blood before. It was always packaged for him in little bags. The warmth of the blood and the sensation of a good hot meal was more than Ed could ever expect. He moaned with pleasure as he hungrily gulped the blood and was lost in the sound of the pounding heart of the man he was drinking from. Even when the man's heart slowed to a stop, Ed kept drinking. Until...

_OH NO! I didn't…?_

Ed pushed the man away and he fell to the ground, never stirring once. Ed could smell death; he killed him.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," He told the body, panicking, "I didn't mean to! I only meant to drink a few gulps! I didn't want to kill you!" Ed looked down his front and saw it all bloodstained.

"Al's gunna kill me when his finds out!"

"Brother's been gone for a long time. I hope he's ok."

The front door suddenly opened and closed, but before Al could see who it was, the bathroom door slammed shut and Al heard the deadbolt lock into place.

"Ed? Is that you?"

He only got silence.

"ED!"

"Yeah?" said a eerily cheerful voice from behind the door.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just need a shower. I haven't had one in the longest time."

Al stared at the door. Something wasn't right, but he didn't want to barge in. "Brother, the sun's going to rise soon. I'll make sure no sunlight can get into the room."

"Good, good. That's good."

Ed stripped off his jacket and shirt. Luckily his red coat didn't get any blood on it so he hung it up on the hook on the door. Then he slipped off his boots and stuck them in the corner of the room to dry. Next he stuck the blood soaked clothes into the tub and ran the water on full blast. He grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it into the clothes and watched as the water in the tub grew more rustic red in colour. He drained the tub and examined the clothes: stains were gone!

_But Al's gunna wonder why my hair's not wet..._

Ed ran the shower again and soaked his upper body with the cold water. He used a little soap so he could fool other people as well about the shower.

As he towelled off his hair, Ed realized that his clothes were soaking wet. _How am I going to explain that to him? oh well.  
_

When Ed finally got out of the shower he went straight to his suitcase and pulled out a shirt. After putting it on he slumped onto the bed and sighed.

"Well Al, what are we going to do now?"

Al shook his head.

"I don't know. There isn't much of a point now is there."

The two brothers were silent for a while.

"It would be suicide to tell Mustang or anyone about this problem of mine." Ed said.

"Yeah. The military could do what they want with you if you didn't have your certification as a State Alchemist."

"Which is bad for the both of us. So no telling anyone about this!"

"Not a soul. We act as if everything's just fine."

The two brothers bumped fists as the clock on the bedside desk struck 5am.

* * *

**A/N: GAHHHH not enough sleep! sooooo tired!**

**With all that's going on in my life. I can't guarantee exactly when this will be updated next. I will TRY to have it up sometime next week, but don't go holding your breath on it. I've got a whole lot on my plate at the moment.**

**Which is why I took the time I should have used for studying to put up two chapters today.**


	8. Interlude

FMA – COEE (The Cataclysm of Edward Elric): Interlude

_**A/N: I haven't forgotten about this! I just have a lot on my plate at the moment, which prevents me from wanting to write anything...**_

_**This is not part of the main storyline. It's an extra that has nothing to do with the story. And for Denis...if you read my other fanfic 'Missing' you'll notice that there is a character by that name... they are not the same person. I like to recycle names sometimes.**_

_**This interlude is for the purpose of those who love an angsty teen with a blood complex.**_

* * *

At 10pm sharp, Denis closed up his shop on the main street of Central. His car had broken down that morning so he had to walk that 4 mile distance between his house and the shop. If it had been a few months earlier he would have called a taxi instead of walking. But since it has been some time since the Night-time Murders, he figured it was safe.

Two miles into his trek, Denis stopped for a short break. He was working out, but he still had that irritable bulge on his abdomen that doesn't seem to go away no matter how many sit-ups he endured. He looked up at the clear night sky and gazed at the numerous stars and constellation.

"Alright!" he said while getting off the bench he'd been sitting on, "'nuff sitting."

Shortly after he started his walk again he shivered as he felt the feeling of being watched. Then just as he was about to turn his head to check over his shoulder, the felling dissipated. He sighed in relief, but his guard was up now.

But the scream that broke the silence still scared him shitless.

Being one of those people who can't ignore a scream, Denis turned and ran towards the sound. Turning the corner into the alley he saw two people on the ground.

One, most likely the screamer, Denis thought, was a woman lying on her back unconscious. The other person was wearing a black cloak and was on top of the woman. The first though that crossed Denis' mind was 'Rapist!' and he rushed over to pull off the other guy and slug him senseless.

He got him off easily enough, but it was only then that he realized that this thing was attacking the woman, but it wasn't assaulting her.

Her neck and blouse were covered in dark blood and Denis was afraid to look at the attacker. Nonetheless, he had to make sure.

The thing was still in his grasp as he had grabbed it from the front of its shirt and hadn't let go of it yet. The hood it wore hid most of its face, but Denis could very clearly see the glowing red eyes and the blood of the woman that caked its mouth and chin. A tongue emerged from the mouth and lapped up the blood from around its mouth.

Denis dropped the creature as it had reached out with its hands for his own throat. He side-stepped it and made for the main street.

"Stop." the thing spoke and Denis fell over as his legs refused to move.

"Where do you think you're going?" It said as it leaned over and stared into Denis' fearful eyes. From under the hood of the creature a braid made of light coloured hair fell out. "I didn't say you could go, did I?"

Denis didn't like the tone of the creature's voice. It sounded like something a psycho-killer would say...

Denis felt his heart-rate double and the blood-drinking creature grinned. Its fangs showed clearly in the moonlight.

"Stand."

Denis involuntarily stood up.

The boy, as Denis placed the creature's voice as male and young sounding, pushed Denis up against the wall deeper in the alley.

"Be quiet." He said as he reached up to Denis' neck and licked it with a blood stained tongue. Denis could smell the blood radiating from the boy and he forced himself not to hurl.

The boy moaned and suddenly grabbed his head and turned away from Denis. He could just barely make out what the boy was muttering to himself.

"No, no. I've had enough already. No. No more. Enough..."

The boy cried out and bent over with his hands grabbing his head even more. The boy's hood had fallen from his head so when he turned back to face Denis, the moon above lit up his entire face. The boy leaned into Denis neck again.

"One more..." He heard the boy say before a sudden pain in his neck flooded his vision. The boy's right hand covered his mouth before a sound left his lips and he instinctively grabbed the gloved hand with his own.

He was surprised at how strong the small kid was. His hand was like a vise. It was hard too...like metal...

The boy paid no attention to Denis as he snaked his fingers into the sleeve of the boy's arm.  
_I knew it!_ Denis felt the cold steel under his fingertips. Auto-mail. But wait...he knew this boy looked familiar...

His legs buckled as Denis realized he was passing out. He gave one last struggle against the steel arm before giving up all hope.

He looked down at the boy as he drank his blood and saw, even with only the light of the moon, the remnants of tears trailing down the sides of his face. _Why was he...?_

Denis lost the strength to keep his eyes open and the last of his life ebbed away. He collapsed onto the ground and left Edward Elric standing over him.

The boy didn't seem to be aware that his meal wasn't in his arms anymore. He stood there in a trance-like state letting little droplets of blood dribble off his chin and splatter onto the lifeless body below him.

* * *

**_A/N: I subconsciously added a little bit of foreshadowing to the main plot... _**  
**_If you find it, you're more than welcome to voice your opinion on it, but I won't respond to it._**

**_If you want to see more of this interlude and you're dying to know what happens next, let me know and if I get enough of those, I'll put in another interlude that sequels this one later on in the fanfic._**


	9. Slight Adjustments

Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Chapter 7: Slight Adjustments

**_A/N: Chapter name is stupid -_-_**

"Ed! You need to get up."

Ed groaned under the covers.

"Guhhhh... What time is it?"

"It's almost one in the afternoon."

"I'm nocturnal now, Al. Wake me up at nightfall."

"But Brother...the Colonel just called. He wants you at the headquarters as soon as possible."

Ed poked his head out from the covers. His red eyes were even redder from being bloodshot.

"Why?"

"Just get up. The Colonel said that he would tell you more when you got there."

"Fiinnnnneeeee."

Al watched in amusement as Ed flopped, half asleep, out of the bed and onto the floor. After a few seconds of lying in a bundle of blankets and sheets on the floor, Ed untangled himself from the cotton, rose to his feet, and stumbled into the bathroom. Moments later Al heard the shower start to run.

* * *

"Colonelllllll, couldn't this have waited until tonight?" Ed whined on the sofa in Colonel Mustang's office, "I can't function during the day and you know that."

In order to keep himself safe from the sunlight, Ed had to bundle up in his red coat with the hood pulled up over his face. Ed had to get Al to transmute a pair of sunglasses and a scarf to go over his face so the snow on the ground wouldn't blind him.

In Mustang's office, Ed was able to ditch the scarf, but there was still plenty of sunlight streaming into the room from the floor to ceiling windows so he had to keep his hood up and the sunglasses pressed up over his eyes.

"And I know you that were just released from the prison last night, but you need to be aware of this. "Last night a man was found dead in an alley. We're still investigating, but it looks like the work of a vampire."

Ed was glad the hood hid his face from his superior because he was sure his face had 'guilty' written all over it. Mustang didn't know that Ed was outside last night for a long time, but Al beside him on the sofa knew. That's what worried Ed the most.

"Just be careful, Ed. That vampire might be here again to come after you."

"I'll be fine, Colonel. Quit worrying about me."

Ed was grateful for the knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," A woman said as she opened the door, "The Führer wishes to speak with Mr. Edward Elric."

"Al," Ed said to his brother as he got to his feet, "You stay here until I get back, ok?"

"Ok, brother."

As Ed walked with the woman to the Führer's office, he began to notice the changes around him in the military. The officers that usually chatted with Ed while he was at the HQ backed away from him; and he heard whispers about him with his enhanced hearing from all the people he past.

_"…vampire…."_

_"….dangerous…..red eyes…"_

_"Why is he still in the military?"_

"…_.danger to the military…."_

"_Danger to the country…."_

Ed sighed and kept his head bent over to keep his face clear of the sunlight. _Just ignore them... Those humans don't know the truth…_

Ed blinked at his thoughts, and then ignored them too.

When they arrived at the office the woman pointed to the door and hurried away. Ed smelt the fear on her. He pushed the unwanted thoughts away and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Ed pulled open the door and stepped inside. The sudden darkness surprised Ed and he pulled off his sunglasses.

"I took the liberty of covering the windows for you so that you'd be able to be comfortable in here."

"Oh…thanks sir." Ed mumbled. He walked a little farther into the room and King Bradley motioned for Ed to sit on the chair opposite his desk.

"So," said Bradley, "How are you adapting to your new life?"

"Uhh...well... It's going alright. It's easier now than it was before."

Bradley gave Ed a look that made Ed shiver inside.

"Did you have a good meal last night?"

"E-E-E-Excuse me, sir?"

"Don't deny it, Edward. Envy was following you last night and saw you kill that man."

Ed was a little uneasy.

"I didn't mean to kill him! I really didn't! I was -"

Bradley held up a hand.

"It's ok, Edward. Envy destroyed all the evidence that points to you around the body."

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier for you homunculi if I was locked up?"

"It would be, but then how would your absence be explained? And if the rest of the military were to find that your alchemy is gone too then it would also be a problem."

Ed sighed.

"So you know about that too? Is there anything you guys don't know about me?"

"Now then," said Bradley, "With that out of the way now we need to deal with your blood predicament. Envy?"

Another door in the room opened and Envy came out of it with a body in tow. Ed didn't smell death on the body so he knew that the person was still alive. Envy threw the man at Ed's feet and the man trembled where he lay.

"This man is on death row." Bradley said, "We'll supply you with prisoners who are meant to die so you won't have to go after civilians. I'm sure you're not hungry at the moment because of your meal last night, so we'll leave this man and a few more prisoners in the room that Envy came from. Before you go, you should take a look around in there to get your bearings for next time. Do you accept this arrangement?"

Ed looked down at the prisoner. _Do I even have a choice?_

"Yes sir."

Bradley smiled.

"Good. Follow Envy and take a look around the room, will you."

Ed nodded and stood up from his chair. Envy grabbed the prisoner by his hair and pushed him back into the door they came from.

"Come on, Pipsqueak!" Envy called out.

"Don't call me 'pipsqueak'!" He called out to Envy and hurried after the homunculus.

The door led to a small hallway and ended with a single door at the end. Beyond the door was a flight of stairs that led deep down. Ed was surprised when it was only two flights of stairs deep. Ed was expecting that there was going to be another door after that, so he thought nothing of the door at the bottom.

"In here." said Envy and shoved the prisoner inside the doorway. Ed peaked inside and saw that the room beyond was lined with three cages on each side of the room for a total of six cages. Each cage contained two prisoners and Ed had to hold his nose over the smell.

"So pipsqueak, when you need a human. Here you go. There will always be humans here so you won't ever run out."

* * *

Ed looked dazed from his trip to the Führer's office when he returned to Mustang's office.

"Hey brother!" Al called out to him. Ed beckoned Al over to him.

"I'm exhausted …. I need sleep now. Let's go before I collapse."

Al followed his brother as they left HQ and down the road to their hotel.

Ed fell onto the bed and sighed with relief.

"If they ask for me during the day ever again, I'm NOT going to go."

"Ed…" Al asked as Ed pulled off his boots, "What were you doing last night?"

Ed pulled off his outer clothes and chucked them onto the floor.

"I didn't do anything really. I mostly just cried." Ed made to laugh at his embarrassment of admitting he cried, but in reality he was actually laughing to brush off the truth that nagged him.

"But what did you do after you cried?"

"I walked around Central to clear my head and then I came back here."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Ed said and covered himself with the bedding.

Al looked at the lump under the bed covers.

"What about your wet clothes in the bathroom? How did they get wet?"

He heard Ed laugh.

"They fell in while I was showering last night."

Al was silent for a while.

"Did you kill that man last night, brother?"

His older brother was silent even longer than he was.

"No." Ed finally said.

_Next Chapter: 'Confrontation'_  
_Ed gets a little blast from the past. AKA: Look who is back in town for some unfinished business concerning his 'creation' he unwillingly made that night months before._


	10. Confrontation

The Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Chapter 8: Confrontation

_A/N: My goal, now that my classes are over, is to get a new chapter up every other day or so. But my biggest priority now is to find a job, so it might take a while for me to fall into this update schedule. In other words, don't expect a new chapter on Monday, but I'll try my hardest. ^^_

_Remember what I had said in an earlier chapter: This fanfic was originally a dream. The order of events correlating to the real FMA storyline don't match up with this fanfic. Just letting you all know so you don't get confused with the out of order stuff._

_Sorry. This is a LONG chapter._

_************************************************************************************  
The following chapter contains scenes that some readers may find disturbing. Reader discretion is advised.  
**_**:P**_  
__**(I am serious. I went a little overboard on the gore)  
************************************************************************************_

* * *

As a pastime during the long nights, Ed and Al made up a game of seeing how long Ed could hold his breath.

Al struggled not to laugh as Ed's face turned blue.

"5 more minutes, brother and you beat last night's record."

Ed started flailing and banging his fists down on the seat of the sofa. He held out for a few more moments and then gave up; taking in a huge breath with a gasp.

"How... how...long..was that?" Ed huffed out.

Al glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"43 minutes. 2 more and you would have beat the record."

"Ahh damn. It sure felt like 5 minutes."

Al stared at his hands for a while. Then he looked over at Ed who was still breathing faster than he should be.

"Brother?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I was wondering... You haven't had any assignments in a while. So I was curious on whether..."

"Oh that? The Colonel's just finding it hard to find something for me that I'm able to do during the night. I'm sure there will be something soon and we can get out of this room for a while."

"Oh."

Al went silent again and Ed figured something was up, but he wasn't sure on how to approach it. He knew Al still didn't believe him when he told him that he didn't kill that man a month previously when he was first released from his confinement. But for all Ed knew, Al was still depressed from knowing that he's never going to have his real body back.

"Hey I'm going to take a walk outside," Ed said to Al, "I need some fresh air. I'll be back before sunrise."

"Should I come with you?" Al said, getting to his feet.

Ed held up a hand to stop him.

"It's ok. You seem like you need some time for yourself."

"I could say the same to you." Al replied.

Ed shrugged and pulled on his red coat.

"I'll be back." He said as he headed to the door, opened it, and stepped into the hallway. There were a few people in the hallways as Ed made his way downstairs, but he kept his head down and talked to no one.

On the streets, Ed was free to keep his head up. The streets weren't lit bright enough for anyone to be able to see the colour of Ed's eyes.

Ed stuffed his hands into his pockets and strolled down the main street. Gladly the temperature rose in the past few weeks and the snow had then melted; Ed didn't want to have to bundle up again. The cool night air felt nice against his skin. He lifted he face to the sky and let it soak up the moonlight. As he took in a deep breath of the air, he smelled someone. He almost couldn't sense it, but the scent was there, masked by the smell of sewage.

"Ohh...so you found me." Said a voice from below Ed. Ed looked down and saw a pair of red eyes staring back. Ed jumped back and turned to run in the opposite direction.

"Hey... that's no way to act in front of your creator. Stop and come back here."

Ed gasped as his legs stopped and took him back to the other vampire. The vampire opened the grate to the sewer and Ed found himself going down the ladder into it.

"Let me go!" Ed yelled at the vampire as he was led down the network of tunnels, "Where are we going anyways?"

The vampire put a hand on Ed's head.

"One: No I can't let you go, and two: We're going to a place where I have been living for the past two months waiting for you to come out."

"Why? And how are you controlling me?"

"Because I'm starving and because you're my creation, even if it was accidental. Come on, I need blood now."

Ed gulped. His legs wouldn't obey him. He still had control over his top half of his body, but there wasn't much he could do besides talk.

The vampire stopped walking and Ed's legs stopped with him. Ed peaked around the man's back and saw the small living space the vampire had made.

There wasn't much: A medium sized mattress with a flimsy bed sheet over top and a few candles littering the ground.

"I've done a little research on you," the vampire said to Ed, "You name is Edward, correct?"

Ed nodded.

"And apparently you're a famous alchemist from the military or something."

Ed nodded again. He tried moving his feet, but they wouldn't budge an inch.

"Damnit vampire, let me go! You've done enough to me!"

Ed tried to land a fist on the vampire's chest, but he missed and lost his balance on his disobedient legs. He managed to use his hands to catch his fall, but he couldn't stand back up. The vampire bent over him.

"My name's Gabriel, by the way. But it doesn't seem like you care."

"Damn right!"

Gabriel grabbed Ed's hood and pulled him up so that he and Ed looked eye-to-eye.

"I don't like that attitude of yours."

Ed gulped again.

Gabriel carried Ed over to the mattress and sat himself down on it. He brought Ed's neck next to his mouth and left Ed's feet to hang over the side of the mattress. Out of the corner of his eye, Ed saw Gabriel lick his lips. He tried to get out of his grasp, but Gabriel held him with an iron grip and Ed had no choice but to surrender.

"You fed recently didn't you," he said into Ed's neck, licking it lightly, "I can smell it off of you."

"No," Ed whispered, "Please don't...!"

Ed felt the fangs sink into his throat and slice open his jugular. A hand pushed against his upper back, pushing his neck closer to the vampire's mouth. In his fear, all Ed could comprehend was the sounds of rushing sewage water, his slow heartbeat pounding in his ears, and the sounds of Gabriel swallowing.

He starting feeling dizzy after a while and his vision began to blur. Gabriel kept drinking, not noticing or not caring about Ed's discomfort. Shortly after that, Ed fell into a semi-consciousness state barely aware of anything around him.

Ed was only vaguely aware of being lain on the ground on his back. His eyes were half open, but he couldn't process anything his eyes saw. A dark blurred shadow appeared over Ed and something touched Ed's face, moving his hair away from his eyes.

"You'll be moving around in a few hours," a voice appeared in Ed's head, "Once your body starts replacing your blood, that is. I'd be careful around humans at that time. But who knows, maybe you can control that bloodthirsty side of you. Either way, this is good-bye. For now."

The shadow disappeared.

* * *

Ed had no idea when he was 'awake' again. A quick glance at his watch told him it was well past daybreak and the sun would be dangerously high in the sky. As he stood up, the ground swam under him and he fell onto the mattress. Ed sat up, and tried again to stand. He was more successful this time, but he was still unsteady on his feet.

Pulling the hood over his head, he wobbled down the sewer tunnels until he could see some rays of sunlight spilling in from the grates.

He almost vomited when the smell of numerous humans overpowered his senses. His mind told him to keep going to Central HQ and get to that room, but his body was telling him to go and attack the humans above.

Ed started a chant to keep himself in check:

"HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ"

He ran through the tunnels and used his smell to find his location. He soon found the HQ, but his new problem was getting inside. He'd have to go above ground to get inside the HQ. He had left his gloves at the hotel and his only protection against the sun was his coat.

Ed found the grate that was the closest to the HQ entrance and formed a plan in his head. He was to get the grate open with his auto-mail hand, then run as fast as he can until he was in that stairway in the Führer's secret room.

Ed pulled his hood as far as it would go over his face and climbed up the ladder to the grate. Keeping his left hand in his sleeve, he used it to hold himself onto the ladder. With his right, he reached up and punched the grate open. He hissed as a few rays of light hit his face, burning it slightly. Jumping down from the ladder, Ed prepped himself for the most dangerous part of his plan.

"One, two, three...go!"

He jumped up and hauled himself out of the sewer and dashed to the HQ gate. He held his hood in place with his auto-mail hand and kept his flesh hand out of sight. Using his speed as momentum, Ed vaulted over the main gate, but he ran in to a problem as he lost his grip on his hood and it fell back. Risking his hand, Ed used both hands to pull his hood back up. He cried out as his hand and face got a full view of the sun. By the time his hood was back in place and he was inside the HQ building, his hand was red and raw with burns. He didn't want to think about the condition of his head, but it hurt enough for Ed to know that it was burnt as well.

At Ed's speed, the officials in the hallway of the building were at a standstill. He was sure that if he was noticed, all that person would see is a red blur, gone within a second.

Ed used his burnt hand to cover his nose so that he'd have a hard time smelling the humans around him. He was doing so well, now was not the time to give in.

At long last, Ed made it into the Führer's office and slipped inside the secret room. Lucky for Ed, the Führer wasn't in his office yet. He sped down the flights and almost fainted at the door. He had used up all the energy he had at the time.

Ed eased the door open and the smell of dirty humans clouded his senses. He bit his lip and shut the door behind him, locking it in the process. Before he knew what was happening, Ed lost awareness of everything and everything turned to black.

* * *

King Bradley was quite aware that Edward Elric was in that room below when he stepped into his office that morning. The biggest giveaway was the door to the passageway: It was wide open. The second reason was that the military were all talking about this red blur that went right past them. Bradley didn't know Ed's reasons for going to the room for the second time that week, but it must have been urgent if he had run literally as fast as he could to the room.

"Should I check on the Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" Envy asked from the corner of the office.

"I'll come with you, Envy. Let me just tell my secretary that I don't want to be disturbed for a while."

A few minutes later, the two homunculi were at the bottom of the stairs at at the door of the special room. Envy turned the handle on the door and shrugged.

"It's locked."

Before Envy's eyes, there was a glint of light, and then the 'locked' door crumbled to the ground in splinters.

Envy whistled.

"Well, that's one way of unlocking it."

Bradley followed Envy into the room and both were shocked at what they saw.

The whole room smelled of blood and the walls and ground were also painted with it. Several dead bodies littered the ground across the room and at the very center of the room was a blood-covered Edward Elric with a human still clamped in his mouth. They left Ed alone and inspected the bodies around them.

The bodies closest to the door were the most brutally killed. Their necks looked like they were crushed as if Ed was trying to get the blood out as fast as possible. The farther the bodies were away from the door, the less maimed they were.

"Hey pipsqueak!" Envy called out to the blood-covered boy, "What happened here?"

The boy looked up. His eyes were glazed over and glowed with an intensity that freaked Envy out a little. He dropped the body he was holding onto the ground and staggered to his feet. He reached out towards Envy and Envy jumped back in fright.

"Hey pipsqueak! I'm not something you can eat!"

The boy frowned. He looked at his hands and licked the blood off of them. He stood still for a while, staring at his hands. Then his eyes widened.

"Wh-wh-what! What did I do!"

Ed stared at his bloody hands and then at the bloody bodies at his feet.

"Did I do this!" He ran his hands through his hair, "Nonononononono…. What happened? I don't remember!"

Envy leaned over to Bradley.

"I don't think he's noticed us yet."

"And I don't think Edward meant to drink this much blood. Six humans is a lot of blood."

Just as Bradley finished speaking, they heard a choking noise and they turned to see Ed crouched over, coughing up blood.

It went on for a while and Envy enjoyed every minute of it while it lasted. After Ed finished expelling over twenty litres of excess blood from his stomach, he collapsed on his side and into a puddle of blood.

"Come on, pipsqueak. No resting. We need to get this room cleaned out."

Ed didn't move from where he lay.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Edward," said a voice from above Ed's head, "Your little brother is looking for you."

"Al!" Ed said and sat up from here he lay. He looked around him and blinked, "Where am I?"

"In yet another secret room inside the HQ," Envy said, "Come on and get up. Let's hope that the blood will wash out."

Ed looked down and saw this clothes drenched in blood.

"What happened?" he said as he got to his feet.

"You don't remember? Well, you drank the blood from six grown men and threw it all back up."

Ed winced as the memory came back.

"Bradley got someone to call your brother. All he knows is that you were injured and that you're staying here until you're better. You can tell him the truth later." Envy pointed in a direction, "Showers are this way."

Ed was very thankful that vigorous scrubbing and plenty of soap was enough to remove all traces of blood from his person. He was also glad that Envy took his blood-stained clothes away and gave him some fresh ones. As he put the new coat on, he remembered his burnt hand. But when he examined it, there wasn't a burn in sight. The same went for his face: no traces of a burn.

_It must have been all that blood…._

* * *

On his way out, Ed ran into Colonel Mustang as he was heading out to leave the HQ as well.

"Fullmetal? What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied and continued for the exit.

"Fullmetal."

It was only the tone of his voice that made Ed stop and turn.

"Fine. That vampire who changed me attacked me last night and drained me of all my blood. In desperation, I ran here and….well… I drank too much. To be honest, I don't really want to talk about it."

"I can give you a ride to the hotel if you'd like."

Ed thought about it for a moment.

"Alright. Thanks."

* * *

_**A/N: I apologize if I gored you all out too much. I did put in that warning for you guys. If it's any consolation...this will probably be the goriest chapter.  
I based Ed's 'semi-consciousness' off of that feeling you have when you're in that half sleep state while having a mid-day nap or something.  
You can sort of hear and see stuff around you, but you're not really aware of it. It just goes kind of 'in one ear and out the other'. Luckily, I had one of those moments today when I crashed on my bed after my exam and I was able to refresh myself on that feeling.**_

_**Oh yes...we have fanart for this fanfic now! Thanks to HikariAngelJakii from deviantart:  
**__hikariangeljakii .com/art/ Vampire-Edward-Elric-204029307** (remove the spaces)**_

Next chapter: 'Runaway'


	11. Car Ride

The Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Chapter 9: Car Ride

Chapter got too long again... 'Runaway' will be the next chapter.

_**A/N: Sorry for delay. Only a few of you would know this if you watch me on deviantart and read the journal I posted on there last week...  
but a family member passed away last week and I had to go out of town for the funeral.  
So now that I'm back and recovered from jet-lag, here's chapter. ^^**_

_**BTW: SORRY FOR THE SAPPYNESS! (you'll know what I'm talking about when you read it)**_

* * *

Colonel Mustang didn't want their ride to the hotel to be a silent one, but he had no idea what to say to a 16 year-old vampire for small talk. But the silence was starting to bother him, so he had to start somewhere; and he felt the issue of the humans Ed drank from was a good place to start.

"So..." he began, looking over at Ed as he spoke. Ed was looking out the side window with his chin resting on his hand. He didn't look over at Mustang, but he continued anyway,

"Is the Führer giving you humans or did you attack a bunch of officials at HQ?"

"Führer Bradley is giving me inmates that are on Death Row." Ed replied while still looking out the window.

"I see..." Mustang focused on the road for a little while.

"How the Hell did you drink all that blood?" He said as another question popped into his head, "A human stomach is way too small for all that blood."

Ed shrugged at the question,

"I've got no idea and I don't exactly want to find out either."

Ed went quiet so Mustang went back to focusing on the road.

"It sickens me," Ed said so suddenly it nearly scared Mustang, "to think that I just killed six humans and had no control over it...for a moment when I saw all those dead bodies... I felt nothing. I didn't care that I just killed them all... I felt like I had just finished a bowl of soup and was staring back at the empty bowl."

Mustang glanced over at Ed from the corner of his eye and saw the boy's eyes glittering from unshed tears.

"I'm scared Colonel. I'm so scared," Ed's voice hitched, "I can't drink any blood from someone without killing them. I always kill them...and I can't care! I can't feel sorry for them and I can't...I can't...!"

Mustang saw the tears finally drip out of Ed's eyes. _Why is he saying this to me? Until now, he'd never show this side of him to me, or anyone for that matter. He'd be always giving me those snide remarks that had nothing to do with anything. So why...?_

Mustang glanced over at Ed again. The boy was trying so hard to hide that he was crying, but his breath, even though it was unnaturally slow, was shaky and the tears in his eyes were unmistakeable.

Mustang took a hand off the steering wheel and patted Ed's arm to try and comfort him a little. In response, Ed pulled away from his touch and shrunk farther away from him.

"I...can't even remember what real food tastes like anymore," Ed whispered, "All I know is that salty metallic blood that every damn being in this universe has running through their veins. I smell it everywhere. As I pass humans on the street at night I can hear that damn blood of theirs rushing within them. I hear heartbeats everywhere I go.

"I hate this! I've had enough! I want to be human again!"

A moan escaped Ed's lips and he hid his face in his hands. His body shook with silent crying and Mustang had to force himself to concentrate on driving.

* * *

When Mustang pulled over to the side of the road in-front of Ed's hotel, he turned to face Ed and pulled on Ed's wrists to remove them from his face. It hurt him to see the robust, fierce, and tough little alchemist he knew all too well being reduced to a snivelling child.

"Fullmetal," he said to the boy. He didn't make any signs of hearing Mustang, but he continued anyway,

"I know I don't seem like the kind of guy who'd care about someone like you,"

He saw the corners of Ed's mouth twitch.

"But I'll always be around if you need any support."

He let go of Ed's wrists and watched Ed wipe away the remainder of the tears on his face.

"I don't understand," The boy said. His voice was calm and steady now, "When I get near those who know what I am...I can smell their fear of me on them... but you're not like that. I can't sense any sign of fear on you. Why?" Ed's blood-shot, blood -red eyes stared at him.

Mustang thought for a moment on Ed's query; and then cleared his throat before speaking,

"If I said I was completely unafraid of you, I'd be lying," He said to Ed, "but I know who you are and I know that you're a good person... given the circumstances."

Ed smiled a little,

"That's a really bad reason," he said to Mustang, "But thanks for saying that."

Ed turned around in his seat and opened the door to the car.

"And thanks for the ride." He said as he stepped out of the vehicle.

* * *

**_A/N: This car ride never happened in my dream...and I have NO IDEA why I decided to write it in... _**

**_Ed seems a bit OOC in this...but given what's going on with him... I don't blame him for being like this..._**


	12. Changes

The Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Chapter 10: Changes

_**A/N: I know you're all thinking 'Huh? Isn't this chapter supposed to be called 'Runaway'?' ... and I just have this quick note to tell you that I've changed the name of the chapter to 'Changes' since it suits the subject matter in this chapter more than the other name.**_

* * *

When Ed unlocked the hotel room door, he braced himself for the assault of questions that he knew Al would badger him with.

However, even after he opened the door and poked his head into the room, Al remained sitting on the floor up against the far wall.

"Al?"

Al looked up from the book he was reading.

"Oh, Brother! You're back!"

He got to his feet and clomped over to Ed.

Ed closed and locked the door behind him.

"I was worried," Al continued, following after Ed as he walked over to the beds and threw himself onto it, "I wondered where you went last night and I was going to go look for you, but I decided to wait instead. And then someone from the military phoned this afternoon and said that you were injured and would be staying at HQ until nightfall. What happed?"

Ed told him everything. He owed his little brother the explanation. He told him everything that had happened from the incident in the sewers up to his ride to the hotel with Colonel Mustang. Although, he did omit the part where he had broken down and told Mustang everything about his fears. He didn't need Al to worry about him any more than he already was.

So...what now, Brother?" Al asked after his brother's story sunk in. He sat down on the ground beside the bed Ed was in.

Ed ran a hand through his hair, unravelling the braid in the process.

"I really don't know," he said, "It's only a matter of time before this all happens again...I'm dead sure he'll be back."

Ed sighed and picked at the dried blood caked into the crevices of his auto-mail hand. There was blood under his flesh fingernails, but he didn't have the means to clean them.

The two brothers sat/lay in silence as the hour hand on the bedside clock edged slowly past the numerals on the face of it.

At half-past 5 in the morning, Al glanced up and over at the sleeping figure of Ed. Al was surprised he even fell asleep with all the lights on...but he assumed that all that has happened in the past day tired him out.

As quietly as he could, Al got to his feet and walked over to the other bed to fetch the blanket off of it and used it to cover Ed, who had fallen asleep without any covers.

Ed stirred slightly, rolling over onto his back. Al almost laughed as Ed's mouth was hanging open. Open enough that Al could see the fangs in it.

He didn't mean to, but he _was_ a little curious about those fangs. He bent over the bed and peered into Ed's mouth.

The fangs looked...well...like fangs. There wasn't anything special about them like Al thought they'd be. They were just long, pointy teeth...that looked really sharp. Al was surprised that Ed hadn't cut himself with his teeth already...or maybe he had... Ed never tells him anything anymore.

Al looked back at the teeth. He tried not to think about it, but his imagination had already created an image of Ed biting someone with those teeth, his eyes glowing with that creepy red and slight insanity in them.

And it scared him.

* * *

Ed woke up several hours later and, still groggy, watched Al read his book in his little space against the far wall.

After a while, Al finally noticed that he was being watched and looked over at Ed.

"Hello Brother. Any good dreams?"

Ed rolled over onto his side so that his back faced Al.

"I can't dream anymore."

"Oh." He heard Al say.

A few minutes went by in silence.

"I was thinking," Al said finally, "Maybe there's something in the library on how to get you back to being human."

"I doubt it," Ed responded, "If there was, then Adèle or the others would have said something."

He heard the clanking of Al as he walked over to his bed.

"We can't give up hope, Brother. We can't!"

"Just drop it Al! There's nothing we can do!"

Al was really starting to bug him. He was being way too optimistic about this. They were NEVER going to normal ever again. N.E.V.E.R

"But Brother-"

"I said ENOUGH!"

Ed could smell his human blood mixed in with the steel in Al's armour. It was in close enough range so that at Ed's last words, he lashed out with his hand at Al. He heard a cry and turned to see three gashes on Al's arm.

Ed looked down at his own left hand and saw that the nails on his fingers had grown out into long spear-like blades.

As his anger vanish, the nails shrunk back to their original length.

"B-Brother..?"

It seemed that al was as shocked as himself.

"Al I...I don't know what just happened..." He shook his head to clear it of the nasty thoughts that filled it, "Let me see your arm."

Al held it out and Ed inspected the damaged done.

It was very clear to Ed now that his fingernails were dangerous...and dangerously sharp. Al's arm was nearly sliced in two. The cuts were clean and not a trace of any resistance with Ed's nails. It was sheer luck that Ed didn't cut if off completely.

"I'm sorry, Al." He told him.

"It's OK, Brother. I shouldn't have gotten you angry in the first place."

Ed looked miserably at the damaged armour,

"That's not ever going to be fixed," he said, "You should be careful with it in the future."

Ed lifted himself out of the bed and walked over to his traveling trunk.

He dug inside it for a few minutes until he had found some spare clothes and gloves. He quickly changed into them and transferred his pocket watch from the other clothes to the ones he wore now. He pulled out his wallet and flipped through the bills, pulling one or two out every once in a while. He closed it up again and stuck it into his back pocket. He quickly counted the money he had pulled out of the wallet, then handed the bundle to Al.

"This should be enough for about 3 months. I'll probably be back before then anyways."

"Where are you going, Brother?" Al asked as he took the money.

"Away from here. I need some time to myself," he gave Al a smile, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Ed crossed the room and opened the door into the hallway.

"Brother, don't go! Please!"

Ed couldn't make himself turn around.

"I'll be back before you know it."

He forced himself to ignore Al's calls to him as he walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

He pulled his hood up over his head again. He didn't need humans to see his in-human eyes, or the tears that ran down his face.

_Damn it! This is stupid. I'm losing all my emotions... and I'm getting emotional._

* * *

_**A/N: If you haven't already gotten it, Ed's fingernail.. dagger.. things...I have no idea what to call em... they're pretty much the nail things that Lust has. Or, if you want to go deeper... in the anime/manga 'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles' the vampires in it have fingernail dagger things as well...  
I'm not exactly sure where the idea came from...but it came from one of those...**_


	13. Interlude Part 2

Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Interlude - Part 2

_**A/N: Just a reminder, the interludes have nothing to do with the main storyline. So don't go getting any ideas.(but you could pick out some foreshadowing if you look closely)**_

_**(If you want something to listen to while reading this, I can't do much for the first half as I didn't have my ipod on...but for the last half of this I was listening to 'BT' from the .Hack/Sign soundtrack. You can easily find it on youtube if you don't have the song.**_

* * *

The vampire that was Edward Elric licked his lips again and blinked away the fog that had clouded his brain. He always hated it when he lost control and drank more then he needed. He could have just killed the guy and left, but no~oo he had to drink that guy's blood too. He was probably going to get indigestion from it later.

He pulled up his hood and turned his back to the alley. He could remember there being a water fountain somewhere nearby and he walked down the streets towards it.

He stared briefly at the large statue on top of the fountain before he walked up to it and pulled off the gloves on his hands. They were too blood stained to be of any use anymore, so he threw them aside. He dipped his hands into the cool water and splashed his face with it. He didn't exactly care that the blood on his face was being washed off into the basin of the fountain. The water in the fountain wasn't for drinking and it sure wasn't clean to begin with.

He sighed and stared at the water. It was quite strange. Mirrors and metals didn't give him a reflection, but for some reason, water did. Who knew why, it was just as is.

Ed grinned a little as he heard the pounding of many pairs of booted feet from behind him come closer to the fountain. His grin widened when he heard the sound of firearms being placed in position.

Did they really think that those guns would be enough? He thought he proved otherwise the last time when he sliced the barrel of their biggest gun in half.

"Edward," someone called out to him, "Please don't resist. You've killed just way too many people to be left alone anymore."

Ed turned to face the officers surrounding him. He knew who had spoken and focused in on her. She held a sniper rifle aimed at his head. Even in the gloom, Ed could still clearly see her long blond hair.

"But Lt. Colonel Hawkeye," he said to her, "If you keep attacking and wounding me like this, of course there will be lots of dead bodies. You should know that."

He heard the click of the trigger before the explosion of the gunpowder in the chamber.

He followed the path of the bullet as it, oh so slowly, came towards him and caught it between his auto-mail fingers as it came a foot from his face.

"Come on, you have to do better than that!" Ed told Hawkeye, throwing the bullet up and over his shoulder into the fountain, "Why do you do things so recklessly?"

Ed's smile went larger than ever.

"I get it," he said, taking a few steps towards her, "You're still upset that I killed the Colonel!"

Hawkeye flinched.

"Come on now. It was so long ago, and I told you it was an accident. He pissed me off and I lost control. It happens to everyone at some point."

Another shot from the rifle came and Ed swatted it away. As he did so, he noticed that all the other officers around him were staring at him in awe.

They really had no idea what they were in for. Reason for that: They were all staring at his red eyes.

Ed whispered a command and instantly saw the officers' eyes' widen when they realized that they couldn't move.

Hawkeye had known better as she had been avoiding his gaze the whole time.

"What did you do to them!" Hawkeye practically screamed at Ed.

Ed shrugged,

"I only told them to be still," Ed laughed at Hawkeye's look of horror, "I didn't tell them to stop breathing, stupid!"

He kept laughing...laughing until his eyes started to water.

"Edward! What happened to you! You were doing so well in handling your vampire side! What changed! Why are you acting like this! This isn't you."

Ed's smile fell.

"I don't remember... There are a lot of things I don't remember anymore actually... maybe the reason's in there."

Ed laughed again and tears fell from his eyes. He really couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember why he starts to cry at random...

He saw Hawkeye give him this look as though she was afraid of how he'd react to what she wanted to say next.

"Is it to do with Al?"

Tears fell from his eyes again.

"Who's Al?" He started to say, but as he said it, images of a suit of armour and a small boy filled his mind.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH STOP IT!" He cried out as his head and body filled with pain, "Make those things go away! Make the pain stop! Please make it stop!"

He doubled over and grabbed his head until it hurt even more. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hawkeye's mouth moving, but he couldn't hear what she was saying, but he did see the glitter of tears in her eyes to match his own.

Ed knew his control over the other officers was gone because of strong hands pulling him to his feet and binding his arms behind him. He could feel himself losing control again. For a brief moment he felt sorry for all the people around him.

Then the pain disappeared and the world went black.

* * *

When Ed came to his senses again, he sighed at the blood that surrounded him. All 14 officers were dead... dead from either blood loss or a stab wound to a vital organ. He looked at his left hand and saw the overgrown nails already shrinking back to their normal size. He licked the blood off his fingers and tasted a familiar scent.

He looked up and across the plaza and saw her still body. He blinked once then went back to licking the blood. He was tempted to drink from the corpses, but he was already feeling sick just from licking his fingers.

Ed walked over the corpses surrounding him and made his way to the fountain. He looked at his reflection for a moment before shoving his hands into the water again. He washed his blood splattered face and glanced at his bloody clothes briefly before deciding that they weren't going to get clean anyway and left them as is. It was hard to see blood against black anyways.

He looked at his reflection again and saw that the tears had reappeared in his eyes.

_Why do I keep crying?_

* * *

_**A/N: REMEMBER! This ain't part of the main storyline! **_

_**Also. I never really said this before, but to all those who read/fave/comment/review on my fanfics like this one, I greatly appreciate it! It gives me this unwordable feeling every time I receive a fave/comment/review on my writing. It makes me very happy in knowing that there are people that read what I create and write and like it.  
And for that I thank you all! ^_^ **_

_**The next chapter will be a little delayed as I am still looking for a job. **_

_**But to get you all mad at me, the next chapter will be called 'Second Meeting'. ^^**_


	14. Second Meeting

The Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Chapter 11: Second Meeting

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait...I haven't been in quite the writing mood lately...and I now have a job too! My quest is over! XD  
...I also need to hurry on this...I'm starting to forget the bits between now and the last chapter... most of it is already edited from the original dream...but I still want to keep some genuinely to it. So on with the show!  
(BTW: I should mention this cuz I kind-of forgot to in the beginning of the fanfic... there ARE character deaths in this fanfic... and I mean official characters, not just OCs...and they start this chapter (interludes don't count))**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ed felt like an idiot. He just up and abandoned his brother just because of a little accident that wasn't exactly his fault. But it was too late to turn back; he was already beyond the outskirts of Central. He kept his back to the city and faced the dirt road into the countryside.

* * *

Several days had passed before Ed decided to stop in a small town and try and get a proper place to stay during the day. Abandoned cemetery crypts only get you so far, and Ed found them quite cramped.

Ed had his hood pulled over his head as it was already past midday and the sunglasses he bought in a small shop in the outskirts of Central were pressed up against his face. He had also swapped his red coat for an identical black one- only without the crest on the back and his red coat was now down somewhere in the sewers below central. He decided that he'd fetch it once he was back in Central.

Ed entered an inn in that small town and walked up to the front desk. The woman at it looked up from her book as Ed came closer. She sighed and went back to her book.

"If you want a room, you'll have to remove your hood," she said to Ed, "Landlord's rules."

Ed glanced at the tall windows that ran along each wall around him. Sunlight shone in through each one.

"I can't take it off." Ed told her.

She didn't even look up from the book.

"Then no room."

"Please," Ed almost begged, "Just one night. I'll even pay extra."

"Are you deaf or something? Each person who comes in here needs to have their face seen. A lot of outlaws and criminals like to come to small towns like these and take advantage of us."

Ed sighed at his lost battle and bowed his head in defeat. His glasses clattered to the ground from his bent head and he reached down to pick them up. He stood up straight before putting them back on, and as he did so, he heard a gasp.

He looked to where the sound came from and saw the woman stare at his face. He paled as he realized that she must have seen his red eyes.

"Get out, Ishvalan!" She shouted at him.

Ed gaped,

"I'm not Ishvalan! I'm Amestrian!"

"Sure you are, now get out!" She pointed to the door. A couple of men heard her outburst and came to see what was up.

"Need some help, Karen?" One asked the woman.

The woman, Karen, replied,

"Get him out of here and hand him over to the police or something."

Ed could sense the anger in them and before the men could get close to him, he pushed past them and left the inn.

He figured that every other inn would have the same issue and so he left the town completely and headed into the adjacent woods. He plopped down under a tree in the shade and curled his knees into his chest. He rested his chin on his knees and crossed his arms around them.

Then he sighed...which turned into a groan...then into a growl.

"Stupid humans." He said to himself.

A little while later he smelt a human coming towards him. It wasn't any of the men from the inn, nor anybody he had met in the few months of being a vampire. He tracked the human as they came closer to him.

_50 meters..._

_20 meters..._

_10 meters..._

_Right in-front of me._

"What do you want?" Ed said to the human, not looking up from his knees.

The human was quiet for a few moments, and then they finally spoke,

"Edward Elric?"

"What is it to you?" Ed wanted to swipe out at the man. He wanted to be alone.

"You seem different."

"Oh you think? Leave me alone!"

Ed knew that he knew who was in-front of him, but he couldn't place the voice exactly. Not that he cared.

The man didn't move and that made Ed much more irritated.

"You don't give off the same feeling as before. Are you even human?"

"GO. AWAY!" Ed's head whipped up and he slashed out with his clawed hand at the man. In mid-swipe he recognized the human in-front of him. A fist slammed into his face and his glasses fell off again. The man inhaled sharply as he caught a glimpse of Ed's eyes before Ed dropped to his knees to grab his glasses again.

"Ishvala..." The man whispered.

"Just leave me along, Scar. You're the last person I want to be seen by."

Ed got back to his feet and walked past the killer; pausing briefly when level with him,

"And no, I'm not human. Not anymore."

Ed went to keep walking, but Scar grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere. Ed looked at that right arm and got an idea.

"Hey Scar, you still want to kill me right?"

The scarred Ishvalan stared at Ed.

"Yes I do."

"Kill me then. I can't stay dead, but at least you'll get fill of killing a State Alchemist."

"I won't pretend I understand what you mean by not staying dead, but why are you letting me kill you?"

Ed shrugged.

"Kill me as brutally as you want. I don't care." Ed paused, "But just make sure my body's not in direct sunlight as I recover."

"I'll grant your request."

Ed sought out a shadier spot in the trees and faced the killer, bowing his head.

"Make it quick though. I don't want it hurting too mu-"

Ed felt the strong hand grab his head and squeeze hard. He heard the crackle of the power and within seconds he experienced blinding pain, blinding white, and a sucking blackness.

The blackness came last.

Ed felt worse waking up this time then the last time he 'died'. Maybe it was because he actually did die...he didn't know.

Ed opened his eyes and saw the starry black sky. He smelt Scar and turned his head to see the Ishvalan staring back.

"How long was I out?" Ed rasped out from his still-recovering throat.

"Several hours," The man said, "It will be morning in a few hours."

"Ahhh, my head..." Ed groaned, sitting up and rubbing his blood soaked hair, "I'm not letting you do that again, Scar."

"I think we can arrange that." Said a new voice. A voice that Ed knew very well.

"You again?" Ed growled, "You're not feeding off me this time vampire!"

Gabriel the Vampire raised a hand.

"Don't worry, Edward. I've already fed tonight. A few townsmen here and there... that town here has very tasty people you know. But..I do love a good slaughter... I think those townsfolk will be missing a good chunk of their population."

The vampire's smirk made Ed's anger spike.

"Hmm, that won't do, Edward. You need to be kept well fed." He walked up to Ed and leaned over him, "Kill that man over there and drink from his corpse."

Ed's mouth dropped.

"What are you..?"

"You heard me, my creation: Kill that scarred man and drink his blood."

Gabriel went and leaned up against a tree to watch the spectacle that was about to occur.

The boy's head lolled to the side as he got to his feet. Gabriel knew all too well that the boy wasn't in control. The command he made, made it so. The boy staggered to the left as he lost his balance for a moment. The scarred man backed up away from the boy. _Smart human, but it's not going to work._ The boy's left arm swung out and the nails on it grew out into daggers. In a matter of seconds, the boy rushed to the scarred man and swiftly dug the daggers into the man's body. _Shame for the lack of fight._ The man dropped to the ground still impaled with the daggers. Gabriel could still hear the man's weak, but unmistakable, heartbeat. Then the boy flexed the clawed fingers that were embedded into the man and the body sliced open in three places. The heartbeat stopped.

The boy removed the daggers and shrunk them back to normal size and looked over at him by the tree. The empty eyes stared at Gabriel. Did he approve of him? Did he do well? Can he continue with the order?

Gabriel waved him off,

"Go drink him now."

The head turned away and the boy dropped to his knees and bent over the body.

"Until next time." He said quietly and walked away from the scene. _Have fun in the morning._

* * *

**_A/N: Yay for writing most of this at 1am!_**

Next chapter: False Accusations


	15. False Accusations

The Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Chapter 12: False Accusations

_**A/N: In the previous chapter, Scar and Ed were supposed to talk more about Ed being a vampire before Gabe came along...but since I've forgotten most of what they had said in that conversation, I got rid of it. This next chapter is also slightly different than the original as I've forgotten how it went... But otherwise, enjoy. ^^**_

* * *

Ed woke up to the sound of voices. Voices that were very angry and scared...and coming closer to where he was sitting.

He hissed as the morning sunlight cut through the trees and hit his face. He pulled the hood of his coat over his head and sunk into its depths.

Ed looked down and gasped at the sight of Scar's mutilated body. He couldn't recall killing Scar, or even drinking the Ishvalan's blood for that matter. He scanned his memory for anything that could give reason to this and drew nothing.

Ed did, however, smell his own blood on both himself and Scar. _Must have killed me and then I killed him back..._

"THERE IT IS!" A male voice called out from the edge of the clearing. "IT KILLED ANOTHER MAN TOO!"

Several men armed with weapons varying from a wooden bat to various hunter rifles emerged from the brush around Ed and held their weapons at him.

Ed stared at them in bewilderment. The only man he had killed was Scar. There was only the scent of one human on him.

"What _are_ you?" The man who had spoken before said to Ed; holding a shotgun to Ed's head. _They're all scared of me,_ Ed thought to himself, _they've got no idea what I am and it frightens them._

"W-What exactly have I supposedly done?" Ed said to them carefully.

"You killed several of our townspeople! Sliced them up with some sort of knife and slit their throats!"

"That wasn't me!" Ed cried out, "I'd never do that!" Although, even as Ed said that, he remembered what he had done to the prisoners in Central.

"Why are you covered in blood then! You can't deny that you killed that man in-front of you!"

"I won't deny that I killed Scar," Ed said, "but I didn't kill those other people!"

Ed scrambled to his feet and the men rushed towards him. He made to run in the opposite direction away from the armed men, but after he ran only 20 feet he heard a loud 'screech' come from below him and had just enough time to register that his auto-mail hadn't been oiled in several days before it had stopped moving completely.

Ed stared at the charging men in panic as he tried everything to get his leg to move. Nothing worked and Ed lost his balance on his one leg. As he hit the ground he heard a gunshot and his arm burst with pain. He saw the feet of the men gather in front of him and used his good leg to push himself away.

Another gunshot rang out and Ed's good leg stopped working too.

Hands grabbed Ed and yanked off his hood, ripping the coat in the process.

Ed screamed as his face was drenched in sunlight. His arms were held behind his back so he had no way of blocking the sun. He face grew hotter and hotter until it felt like his head was going to melt. He knew that the men were saying something, either to him or to the other men he didn't know, he couldn't comprehend anything around him but pain.

The hot light disappeared and Ed squinted his eyes open to see the reason. The men had dragged him to a patch of shade under some underbrush. His arms were bound behind him and his feet were bound as well.

He opened his eyes a little more and found that he was being stared at.

"You're that Ishvalan kid from yesterday!" one of the men said.

"I'm not Ishvalan." Ed rasped out from his sore throat. He remembered that little incident at the inn.

"Yes, I can see that now. I'm sorry about the confusion."

_You don't sound too sorry about that._

Ed spent a good while taking deep, shuddering breaths to try and counteract the pain the coursed throughout his body.

Just as his heart-rate returned to 'normal', he was dragged back into the sunlight where he was victim to more burning torture.

In between screams, Ed heard someone say something like: 'Give me that stick.' A few minutes later he suddenly felt something sharp impale him from behind. The pain doubled and Ed cried out harder. He could only barely hear the man kneeling beside him speak,

"..eave him...if I'm right abou..he... dead soon."

Ed couldn't hear anything else but his pained cries and ragged breathing. He figured that they must have left him to burn.

The sharp thing in his back gave another surge of pain through Ed's body; and it was enough to give Ed the mercy of letting him pass out.

* * *

_**A/N: I think in the original, Ed was taken back to the town and he was tied up to a wooden post in a bonfire...but yeah...I **_**really**_**don't remember.**_

_**Also: The end is getting near. I'd say about 5 more chapters, if I stick to my original list (which I haven't been doing lately). There is one chapter very near the end that ends on a VERY mean cliff-hanger. To relieve you of those '$!$&#%! UPDATE!' thoughts, I'm going to write the rest of the fanfic and upload the last chapters all at once.  
So. When that chapter comes along (and I'll let you know on the chapter before) expect a LONG wait for updates.**_

If you're interested in this 'original chapter list' you can find it here (take out the spaces first): _http: /sadistic-writer-desu. /art/ FMA-fanfic-chapter-names- 187585678_

_**Oh. And for this chapter, if you haven't already guessed, Ed was impaled with a wooden stake. ^^**_


	16. On the Doorstep

Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Chapter 13: On the Doorstep

* * *

_"Winry...There's something I've been wanting to say to you...but I've been a bit too nervous to say it..." _

_He held Winry's hand in his own and looked into her eyes. His face steadily grew more and more red. _

_He took a deep breath and held it for a while._

_"I love you Winry," he finally said, "I really, really love you."_

_Winry's face flushed red as well._

_"Me too, Ed. I love you too."_

_Ed reached out and pulled Winry's face towards him. Winry anticipated the kiss coming and braced herself for it._

_She could feel his breath on her mouth. Their lips touched and then-_

***BANG***

***BANG* **

***BANG* **

***BANG***

Winry shot up from her tangle of bed sheets and blankets. She moaned briefly as her dream slipped away from her.

***BANG***

***BANG***

_Who the Hell is knocking at this time of night!_

She got out of her bed and grabbed the slippers from under her bed, then walked to her wardrobe to get dressing gown to cover up.

She shuffled down the stairs and stared at the door.

Winry could open the door and see who it was on the other end, but if the person on the other end was a creeper, then she'd be in trouble. But then again, creepers don't knock.

She opened the door a few inches. From what she could see there was no one there. She was about to close the door when she heard a soft gasping noise from the ground.

There on the ground was a large bundle of dark clothing crumpled at the foot of the door. It shook with each gasping breath that Winry heard.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked whoever was in the bundle.

"Get...back..." The bundle said to her.

She took a step back, but that was all she did.

"Why should I?" She told them, "You sound injured."

The person in the bundle moved as though to get to their knees. As they did so, Winry heard a familiar chink of auto-mail.

The person gasped and an auto-mail hand emerged from the depths of the bundle and clutched their chest.

"Of course you'd say that." The boy mumbled, "Idiot."

"Who's the 'idiot', Ed?"

The boy's head shot up and Winry caught a glimpse of a severely burnt face before the folds of his hood hid it from view.

He sighed in defeat,

"Saves me the trouble," he said more so to himself then to Winry. "You... have blood for transfusions here... right?"

Winry nodded.

"I need some... Five pints should be enough."

"Oh...okay... hold on a minute."

_What does he need blood for?_

She turned her back to Ed and rushed back inside the house and to the stairs to the cellar where the blood for transfusions was kept. After grabbing five bags from the cooling unit, she rushed back up the stairs of the cellar and to the doorstep where Ed still knelt.

As soon as she got within Ed's arm reach Ed's auto-mail hand swung out and yanked one of the bags from her grasp. Ed brought the bag to his mouth and ripped the bag open with his teeth. Blood poured out of the bag and Winry watched in shock as Ed lapped it up at an unnatural speed. Within minutes, a bloody auto-mail hand came out at her and grabbed another bag from her arms.

Winry dropped the remaining bags in-front of Ed and backed up to the doorframe and out of Ed's reach. She could hear him moaning as he drank more and more blood.

_What happened to you, Ed?_

Ed drained the last bag and he ran his tongue over the bag to get any remnants that might have been left behind.

"E-E-Ed...?" Winry stammered at the boy.

The boy looked up from his bag and at Winry. Winry gasped at the sight of the boy's glowing red eyes. It hardly even crossed her mind that the boy's face was healed of the burns that she had seen earlier. All that she could see was his red eyes from beneath the hood.

The boy licked the blood from around his mouth and wiped the rest with the sleeve of his coat. He stumbled to his feet and took a step towards Winry.

_Why can't I move!_ Winry screamed to herself as the creature came towards her.

The boy took another step; and then came a screeching sound, and then the boy crumpled to the ground.

"Owww..." The boy said as he rubbed the part of his head that hit the ground, "Enough with the pain already!"

Winry could only stare at the boy. Just seconds ago he was about to attack her, and now he's back to the same old Ed...or almost the same old...

"E-Ed...what happened to you?"

Ed craned his neck to look up at Winry.

"Long story short: I got turned into this blood-sucking creature that can only function during the day," Ed smiled his usual grin at her, "So, how have you been?"

She couldn't seem to remove the petrified look on her face and she now noticed the elongated teeth in Ed's mouth.

Ed's smile dropped,

"Oh no. I didn't do anything to you did I?"

Winry shook her head to both say 'no' and to clear her thoughts.

"It sounds like someone hasn't been doing their maintenance." She told the boy at her feet.

"Yeah...well...I've been busy..."

Winry sighed,

"Let's get you fixed then."

She turned and went back into the house. It was only after she looked over her shoulder that she realized that Ed wasn't following.

"What Ed? Need an invitation?"

Ed smiled a little,

"Yes actually... I can't enter people's homes without their permission..."

"Oh," _He really has changed..._ "Well then: You have permission to enter this house."

"Thanks...and uh..." Ed laughed sheepishly, "Can you help me get inside? My leg won't move or support me at all."

"Sure Ed."

She went back to the doorstep and helped Ed to his feet. She wrapped his left arm over her shoulder and braced herself for his weight.

"You're not going to attack me right now are you?"

Ed waved his right hand to dismiss the thought,

"No no. I'm not hungry anymore right now. You're fine."

Winry breathed a sigh of relief and began helping Ed get into the house.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I've been away in Disneyland for the past week.**_


	17. Hush

Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
Chapter 14: Hush

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I got myself obsessed with a T.V series for the past month. It's called 'Dexter' if you want to know. (and I'm not talking about 'Dexter's Laboratory'. That's a completely different show and genre)…and then after that I got all fangirly over Michael C. Hall who is the actor who plays Dexter on 'Dexter' and now I'm watching a different show that he was in before Dexter and….yeah…..obsession much? (but he's an awesome actor… XD)**_

_**On a different note…and more onto CoEE: you'll notice that Ed's gone a little out of character now, but can you blame him? (or me for that matter) Ed's kind of a different person now… ^^;**_

_**(umm…also…the little…kissy scene in the middle….it didn't happen in the original dream….it was just a spontaneous moment I had while typing this…..)**_

* * *

Winry almost had a heart attack when she went to the kitchen to eat breakfast in the morning.

She had almost forgotten that Ed had knocked on her front door only a few hours previously. She just about forgot that, after she had lugged Ed into the house she had sat him down on the sofa, had replaced his useless leg with a spare prosthetic and had also taken off Ed's arm as he said it needed some maintenance as well….and some major cleaning.

Both the arm and leg were still lying on the kitchen table where she had left them before dragging herself to bed.

"Winry," Pinako said to her from the stove, pointing her finger at the table, "what's this?"

"Well…uhh….Ed came by early this morning and he needed some urgent maintenance…and I uhh…didn't clean it up…. yet…"

"Ed was here?"

"He's still here. He said he was going to rest for a few days before heading off again."

"You should go and get him for breakfast then. I'm sure he's hungry."

_Last night he was…_

"No, he has this thing with sunlight now so he's sleeping in the basement until the sun goes down."

"What happened to him?"

"All he told me was that he can only drink blood and that sunlight is dangerous to him. He wouldn't say much else… and his eyes are red too now….I don't like it...it scares me a little."

Pinako walked up to the table with the frying pan and spooned some eggs and bacon onto Winry's plate.

"I'm sure Ed's still Ed."

"Who knows…."

* * *

Ed couldn't sleep. He tried, but the floor just didn't seem good enough for him.

A few hours after the sun rose he could hear Winry and Pinako talking upstairs about him; then the conversation switched to auto-mail and Ed's mind wandered off.

He couldn't remember much of the past week. Not that he exactly cared about that since all he _could_ remember was sunlight and pain. He was sure the other stuff was very similar.

After a while, Ed managed to fall asleep and stayed asleep just as the sun was going down.

He crept up the stairs out of the cellar and peered around the door for any signs of sunlight. Since there was none, he hauled himself out of the cellar and listened for any signs of life, a.k.a: Winry or Pinako.

Ed could smell Pinako upstairs so he presumed she had already went to bed. On the other hand, Winry was still in the kitchen accompanied with the smell of old blood.

He stepped into the kitchen and looked over at the table that had bits and pieces of what Ed could only guess were his auto-mail arm.

Winry didn't seem to notice that Ed had come into the room. She was busy submerging a piece of auto-mail in a tub of water and scrubbing it clean with a cloth.

"Do you have an idea how hard it is to clean blood, Ed?" Winry said so suddenly Ed jumped, "I'll probably be up all night cleaning every single piece of this."

"You don't have to stay up all night." Ed said as he sat down on the chair opposite Winry at the table.

"I don't, but I don't think I could sleep without it being clean."

Winry looked up from her cleaning and gazed over at Ed. Before their eyes could meet, Ed looked down at his lap.

"Sorry," he said, "I can do this mind-control thing and I don't want to hurt you by accident."

"How so?" Ed could smell a little bit of fear coming from her, but strangely, Winry sounded curious to the notion of Ed's mind-controlling.

"I've never used it before," Ed told her, "But if I make eye-contact with someone I can make them do pretty much anything I want."

"Can you do it to me? I'm curious… and I trust you that you won't hurt me."

_I don't trust me though…_

"Like I said, I could hurt you by accident and-"

"Then I'll hit you with my wrench."

The corners of Ed's mouth twitched.

"Fine then." He said and looked up at her eyes.

As they're eyes met, Ed remembered the time when simply seeing those bright blue eyes would make his heart want to pound out of his chest and all the heat in his body would seemingly go straight to his face. Hardly any of that was left in him. Now when he looked at those once pretty eyes, all he could think was how he missed that feeling of loving someone like that. Winry was just a girl to him now. A girl that could easily become food for him.

He closed his eyes to rid the though from his mind. He opened them and spoke one word,

"Stand."

The chair Winry sat in scuffed the floor and Winry stood up.

Ed stood up after her and walked around the table so that he was directly in-front of her.

"Lean forward."

Winry's eyes widened farther as her body bent forwards towards Ed's face.

Winry's eye-level now met Ed's and he brought a hand to her face. It saddened him to see and smell the fear coming off of her. The small bit inside him that still held his love for her begged to come out.

"E-E-Ed….?" He heard her try to say and looked back into her eyes. Then he did something he never did before, even as a human.

He kissed her.

It wasn't a long slobbery kiss that Ed always sees people on the street doing. It was just a quick…well…ten second... kiss on the lips.

He pulled away and moved his lips to her ear.

"Hit me with that wrench now." He said in that ear and watched her move to the table behind him and grab the wrench that laid there. Three seconds later that wrench swung down and hit him across the side of his head.

"Ow ow ow owww ….even under my control it still hurts…."

"Are you ok, Ed?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

Winry moved her arms and legs around.

"Seems I can move myself now."

"Good. It worked then."

They both went silent for a while. Then,

"Why did you kiss me Ed?"

"Because I loved you…before…and I...I…uhh…. " Ed fumbled for words, "I'll leave you to finish working…"

He turned and made to go for the front door. Winry grabbed his only hand.

"Granny finished the maintenance on your leg. We might as well get it connected for you."

"Oh… alright."

Ed toughed it out through the small procedure of connecting the auto-mail leg to his nerves. As long as it functions, that's all Ed could ever care about. Within ten minutes, he was back on his feet and out the door.

He just needed some fresh air. That's all….and to visit his mother's grave. He picked a few flowers on his walk to the cemetery. He would have brought more, but with only one arm he could only do so much.

He placed the flowers in-front of the gravestone and stared at it. He didn't know what to say.

'Sorry, but I got turned into a vampire and now I've abandoned my brother and am running away from everything'? No, he couldn't say that.

So he just stood there and stared.

* * *

The following morning, Winry brought some cushions and blankets from upstairs for Ed to make a makeshift bed.

And Ed managed to have a much better sleep that night.

* * *

"'Morning' Ed." Winry joked as Ed walked into the kitchen shortly after sundown.

"Hmmm." Ed mumbled and sat himself on a chair at the table. Winry continued washing the dishes from her and Pinako's dinner.

"I got your arm all cleaned up now."

"That's great."

Winry put the cup she was washing down and dried her hands.

"I'll do it now if you'd like."

"Ok…sure…"

Ed toughed out the auto-mail connecting once again and, ten minutes later, Winry was back to washing dishes and Ed was admiring the cleanliness of his auto-mail.

"I haven't seen it this shiny in months…" Ed told her.

"Yeah… it was really hard getting all that dried blood out of the crevices… It was blood right?"

Winry gave Ed a look that made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah it was mostly blood. It can get a little… messy sometimes when I….eat…"

Winry went once again back to washing and Ed stared at his mismatched hands.

Suddenly there was a crash over by the sink and Ed looked up to see Winry picking up pieces of a broken plate.

"Ouch!" She cried as she lost her grip on a broken piece and cut her finger.

Ed froze as he smelt the blood immediately. Winry realized that and quickly went to wash off the blood. And then she stopped.

"Do you want a little snack, Ed?"

Ed was speechless. Did she just give him permission to drink her blood?

"I'm letting you have it so take it now before I wash it down the sink."

Ed got to his feet and went up to the hand that Winry held out.

It wasn't a deep cut, but the blood was already running down the side of her finger.

Ed took her hand in his own two mismatched ones and brought it to his mouth. He ran his tongue over the blood trail to the cut and lapped at the blood that continued to seep out of the wound. After a while his mouth and tongue moved to the palm of Winry's hand and before he realized it, bit into the soft flesh.

Winry made a small noise, but Ed didn't notice. He didn't notice anything except the blood pouring into his mouth until a sharp pain emerged in his head.

He blinked and found himself staring at Winry who was holding a frying pan in the hand that wasn't covered in blood.

Ed stumbled for words to justify what had just happened, but he couldn't find the right ones.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say.

"I'm sorry too." She replied.

"What? Why?"

"I shouldn't have let you….I don't know what I was thinking…."

Ed could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey! It's alright. You stopped me. Isn't that enough?"

Winry sniffed.

"I guess…" she grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it around her hand, "I'm going to go and wrap this up, then I'll go and get you a blood bag to drink from, ok?"

"Sure." Ed said back and Winry smiled.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

_**A/N: Did any of you have to run to the toilet from all the EdxWin sappiness? Yes? No? ok… :P**_

_**Anywhos…this is it. The next chapter has that big huge mean cliffhanger I was talking about before. So to prevent you guys don't get mad at me for leaving you at that point, I'm going to write the rest of the fanfic (there are only 3 chapters left) and then upload it all at once. So expect a longer delay (especially since school starts in a few weeks. .)**_  
_**unless you want to have that big mean cliffhanger now and wait however long until the next update….let me know what you want and I'll take the majority of the vote. =)**_

And there is also going to be no more interludes….I'm stumped on where to go next on that story… ^^;

_Next chapter: Final Confrontation_


	18. Halloween Special

The Cataclysm of Edward Elric  
'Halloween Special'

* * *

_Author's note: Wow…I meant to write and upload this on Halloween….but I HAD to get a ton of homework the day before… so here is this...WAY after Halloween….damn university homework…_

_I only wrote this in the spirit for Halloween. This has nothing to do with the main story or the interludes. (Ed's also a slightly different vampire in this. He is also slightly Cullen-ish, but HE WILL change afterwards! I would never do that to my vampire Edward Elric)_

_And I hope to have the rest of this fanfic finished by the New Year….. which I highly doubt, but I'll try._

_Also: Don't hate me after reading this. Please?_

* * *

He was so hungry. He could feel his control ebbing away…again.

"E..war..." he heard being called out to him. She was far away, but he knew that would make no difference. If he could hear her, then she was close enough.

"Stay away," he whispered. His tongue and mouth fought to manoeuvre around his enlarging incisors. "Please stay away. Please Winry."

"Where did you go?" _Damnit! She's getting closer!_

He snuck a glance around the wall in his hiding spot in the side doorway of a closed shop. She was just across the street.

He choked on his dry throat. He needed blood. He needed to lose her. The remaining human part of him wouldn't allow his new self to eat her.

"Damnit you alchemy freak! Where are you! At least tell me why you ran away!"

He forced saliva down his throat. It did little to ease his thirst. He didn't have the courage to tell her that he was a vampire. No one would of known if he kept himself fed. His eyes didn't turn red unless he smelt blood or, like now, if he was hungry. He could be out in the daylight if it was overcast, and it had been for the past few weeks. And like his eyes, his fangs only would appear if he smelt or craved blood.

For a moment he lost control. He gripped the brick wall and dug his fingers into it. The pain brought back the control.

"Oww!" he heard her cry.

He looked around again and saw her on the ground. _She wiped out._

Then he saw the blood. It was on her hands. On her knees. She wiped her hands on her dress so it was on her dress. All that red. All that blood. _Crap._

The control was gone.

* * *

She only saw a streak of black before a pressure in her abdomen knocked the breath from her lungs. She briefly felt herself being carried by something at a blinding speed. The movement stopped and her head smacked against a brick wall. Her vision filled with bursts of white. She still couldn't breathe. Her legs gave out and she slipped to the cold ground.

She blinked the lights from her eyes. Someone in black was staring at her. Someone with long golden hair tied back in a braid. She knew him, but he wasn't supposed to have glowing red eyes, or long sharp teeth.

"E-E-Ed….?" her voice gasped out. He showed no signs of hearing her. He reached out to her, grasping her hand. The scrapes on it were still oozing blood.

He bent his head towards her hand. She cried out went something wet ran across her palm.

"What are you doing Ed!" He didn't respond. He did, however, look up from the hand and stare at her with a look she only ever saw him make when Granny made stew.

Before she could blink, his tongue was tracing her neck. He held her head back with his auto-mail hand.

He bit her. She screamed. She could feel his mouth on her neck sucking the blood from the wound.

"Stop it Ed! Please!"

She pushed hard against him. She even kneed him between the legs. That only made him grunt.

She panicked. She wasn't an idiot. She knew he wasn't going to stop. She already felt light-headed.

He stopped sucking her neck. He took his head away from her neck and looked into her eyes. She could see that they were blank and his face held no emotion. He probably didn't even know his own name.

He moved his hand from her head and pulled her into an embrace. The mouth was back on her neck and the sucking continued.

Blackness dotted her vision now. She knew it now. He was going to drain her dry. She was so tired. His breaths were becoming ragged when he stopped to breathe. Her eyes were closed. She felt light as air.

Her heart stopped four slow beats later.


	19. author note: please read!

This chapter slot will be replaced with an actual chapter when the time comes, for now please read this note and I hope you'll understand…

I know **MANY** of you guys are like **'WHEN WILL YOU UPDATE DARNNIT!'**

I tell myself this everyday when I boot up my laptop and see the note I put on my computer desktop.

I put up my plan of action on deviantart, but since most of you guys probably don't go to deviantart, you wouldn't know.

So.  
At this moment, I am re-writing all previous chapters (cuz I started re-reading my fanfic and shuddered at the bad quality of it). I've gotten the prologue already done and replaced (including here on (take a look)). I started doing chapter 1, but I've been getting distracted with work and ...manga...

I should have most of the fanfic re-written by the end of August, and the last 2 chapters written and uploaded by the end of September. and I _will_ be uploading them at the same time. Just remember that this chapter slot will be used for one of those chapters.

and I'll make an author's note on the following chapter slot to remind you guys.

and again I apologize for not updating since I know realize it's been one year since the last chapter was uploaded...

and since some people like spoilers, if you want some for this fanfic, send me a PM and I'll tell you what you want to know.

Thanks for taking the time to read this. =)


End file.
